Confusion of an Innocent Murderer
by IceKat9494
Summary: Recommended you read my short stories "Firestorm" and "A Rusted Neglect" June is just a typical Saiyan. She has her boyfriend, Raditz, she has her team and she has her pride. But when a psycho comes out of the abyss , threatening her with dark images from her past, what can she do? Meanwhile, Raditz tries to keep a grave secret from his father. One that could cost life...or death
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Another Ice and SSSS fic! I credit her with help with the idea for the story ;) So, This just covers some of Raditz's "friend" June's background. It takes place in a timeframe where Planet Vegeta was NOT destroyed, Kakarot was NOT sent back, but Bardock has psychic powers. Main characters would probably be June, Raditz, and Bardock. plz R&R!**

**SSSS Note: Ice and I roleplay a lot, and I mean A LOT, and this is one of them. Enjoy :D**

**And BTW, you should probably read "A Rusted Neglect" and "Firestorm" to understand this story, both are my, IceKat9494's, stories. On we go!**

_~Beta-Read by ProjectSSSS123, the __Only__ Bardock Lover~_

ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISIS ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISI

_The 15-year old girl pelted through the rainy streets. "Lenam!" She cried. "Brother, where are you!?" The girl's pleas went unheard, and finally she came to a wall. She flew over it, and on the other side was her brother, hanging limply by a rope, his head sticking out at an awkward angle. Next to him was the girl's mother, who hung dead as well, her curly dark hair fell into lifeless, staring eyes._

_The girl collapsed on the ground in sobs. What had she done? Sure, she was a Saiyan of 15, so she was inevitably a murderess, but she hadn't always been such. Not when Amanita and Lenam had died, and not ever in her heart. It was her blood that cried for the feeling of lives crushed beneath her fingers, not her heart. _

_She stayed in the rain, and heard her name being called once again. "June, June, JUNIPURU!" At the sound of her full name, she rose to her feet and shouted to the sky, "What do you want from me!?"_

She woke with a start, and took in her surroundings.

Her best girlfriend (not in the homo way T_T) Sorpha was looking worriedly into her eyes. Also, June was not in her familiar bed in the orphanage, but curled up in a heap against the back door.

"Night terrors?" Sorpha asked. June nodded.

As her friend left her be, the girl sighed. She had been 3 years old when her mother Amanita had been executed for failure to pay taxes. She had been almost 6 when her brother Lenam was executed for the same reason. Her father then took up drinking, beat her bloody and trained her violently. That was why she was in the orphanage, removed due to child abuse.

Brushing tangled shoulder length hair out of her face, she trudged back to her room, pulled gray-and-purple armor on over her head, and adjusted a purple scouter over her left ear. it was summer, so no Army school, and she wanted to train with her closest... friend? Boyfriend? Neither one of the young saiyans knew what to call each other, but anyways, she found him at the bottom of her contacts list, and called him.

ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISIS ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISI

"...And so that's why I have a new scouter." Raditz's father finished, trying on his brand-new scouter, for the _last_ one he had was now floating aimlessly through the vacuum of space, thanks to Tora. Arrogant bastard.

"It's also got a new ringtone!" He happily spoke. He hated that last ringtone. He pushed a button on his scouter, and Portrait by Kansas played on his scouter. "It fits me so well, haha..." His father laughed, turning his attention to his wife to yell his usual where-is-my-food rant.

"Cooooooool," Raditz groaned out loud, turning his attention and his mouth back to his food. He finished shoving it down in record time when he heard his scouter ring a familiar tone, Bleeding Out by Imagine Dragons.

Of course, Raditz knew that ringtone, and so did everyone else in the entire house. To break the silence, Bardock started snickering. "Ok, she calls you AND instant texts you at least three times an hour. She's got you bad, son."

"Shut up dad!" Raditz shouted, blushing slightly. "Let me speak, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, go talk to her."

Raditz got up from the table, ran upstairs, grabbed the door frame, and spun on his heels, landing onto his bed in a rather soft way. He put on his scouter and picked up the phone.

"Hey, June, what's up?"

The girl replied over the line. "Oh, nothing. just figured we could get in some training." She yawned, exhausted from her restless night.

Raditz scratched the back of his head. "Uh, alright. I was just eating, so, um, meet you in the forest at 10:00?"

June smiled. "Yeah, see ya!"

She hung up and the teenaged dashed back in the kitchen to finish eating.

"Ok, so, I'm going out to train with June, so..yeah...see you later." He finished, taking the last piece of fish from his bowl and shoving it into his mouth, running out the door with the fish tail hanging at his mouth.

"That son of yours is a piece of work." Bardock spoke to Naira, drumming his fingers on the table. "He gets it from you.-"

BANG!  
Bardock was now nursing a bump on his face where Naira's fry pan had connected, still partially hot from being washed under hot water.

"He gets that sharp tongue from you!" She yelled, "Especially when you were drunk!"

"Mama..." Kakarot spoke up, "Where's Raditz?"

Both parents turned around to see Kakarot standing at the doorway. He seemed a bit taller today.

"Oh, well, he went to train with his girlfriend today, he'll be back in the afternoon."

Kakarot crossed his arms, muttering something under his breath.

"Kakarot, repeat what you just said."

"But mama-"  
"NOW, MISTER!"

Kakarot was at the verge of tears. "All I said was that asswipe Raditz promised to train with me today, alright?" He looked at his father, winking, to see if his father caught the "new word" that Bardock had told him.

"Don't you REPEAT THAT WORD AT ME AGAIN!" Naira fumed, grabbing Kakarot by the tail, causing him to grow weak, and dragged him upstairs, letting his face hit the stairs one by one in a rhythmic pattern.

"You're next, Bardock!" Naira shouted from upstairs.  
Bardock suddenly panicked. He looked at his invisible watch. "Oh, look at the time, better go see Tora!" He yelled, running out the door. "See ya!" Were his last words before he took to the sky.

ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISIS ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISI

A man walked through the forest with a black cloak on, and under it, red and black old-style Saiyan armor. He carried with him a yellow stick with a black tip at the end. Every once in awhile, this man enjoyed nature, and loved to see it with different colors. Green, blue, yellow, red, all the colors. Even a vibrant fire color. Laughing to himself, he pulled out a match, lit it, and carelessly threw it onto the ground at the place with the most dried leaves he could find. He jumped up to a tree, hopping from one to the other. He kept the stick at his side, but then stopped, for he heard voices. He snuck out onto a branch and observed these two people.

ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISIS ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISI

Both June and Raditz were laying on the ground, laughing and panting at the same time.

"Wow Raditz," June panted hard, "How hard are you training?"

"Well," Raditz began, "I train with dad, so..."

"Yeah, that sums it up." June spoke, giving him a friendly cuff over the ear, causing the two to laugh.

"The last time you tried so hard to defeat me you twisted your ankle!" cackled the girl, The two teenagers were seemingly high, although neither did drugs. They just enjoyed being around each other. It made them happy.

Suddenly, Raditz heard a _crackle_ in the woods. He and June had had a frightening encounter with fire some years ago, leaving the highly receptive to it's sound and smell.

Raditz's gaze travelled carefully around, he brushed a hand down June's arm, to assure her of his presence. The girl jumped back into his chest with a wail of fear. Turning his head, The boy saw what petrified her so. Fiery demon tongues lapping at the sky. The two quickly took to the air and fled the scene, which they had been unable to do in the previous incident. "Fire! Why does it have to be fire!?" June questioned Raditz as they were running aimlessly through the forest.

"It's almost like it's planned," Raditz answered, "Like...someone wants us dead."

ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISIS ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISI

The mysterious man was following the two kids, not in a stalker way. He needed to get them out of the forest, or his "master plan" would be ruined. He hopped down from the tree, landing on the stick, much to the tennager's surprise.

ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISIS ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISI

"June, LOOK OUT!" Raditz yelled, tossing her to the side before something fell on her. In front of them was a man in a black cloak with red and black old-style Saiyan armor underneath. He was keeping the tip of his right foot on a yellow stick with a black tip on it. He hopped off and ran between the two kids, stopping a few feet away. He didn't want to speak, not yet. He made a hand motion, signaling the tennagers to follow him.

"Should we follow him? Maybe he can help us?" June questioned to Raditz.

"We have no choice. If he knows the way, then we'll follow him." Raditz finished, giving a head nod to the mysterious stranger. Quickly, this stranger ran through the forest as if he had lived there for his entire life. He knew every twist and turn, and if there was a fork in the road, he knew exactly which pathway to take. They were almost at the end of the forest when a burning tree fell in their pathway.

"Were trapped!" Raditz yelled, but, to his surprise, the man shook his head. He grabbed the yellow stick at the bottom and stabbed the log. Amazingly, it absorbed all the flames from the tree. The man took the stick back up and nodded to the tree. He jumped up, put one hand onto the tree, jumping over it, June and Raditz dead at his heels.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they were out of the forest, panting heavily, while the stranger was balancing himself on the stick, waiting for the children to catch their breath. Once they did, he hopped off the stick, and tapped the tree burning the most furiously. Gradually, the flames disappeared, leaving a short trail of smoke and a coarse smell of ash in the air. The man then walked up to a pile of leaves and picked up a small, used match. He observed it carefully.

"You were lucky that I was in the forest at the time," He finally spoke in a neutral voice, "You guys could've died."

"Y-Yeah, thanks, mister," Raditz spoke up, "But we still would've survived, even if you hadn't come."

The man looked a bit shocked. "How so?" He questioned.

"See, last time this happened, my dad came to save me. You may have heard of my dad, he's kind of the strongest Saiyan on the Planet." He finished, rubbing his head.

"Yes, yes," The man spoke, "I know about your father, Bardock, and how he's a great low-leveler. So, you must be his son?" The man questioned.

Raditz was surprised that this man knew so much. "That's me. I can't thank you enough. What's your name, just so I know?"

The man was silent for a few seconds. "Kasai." He spoke up. "I'll be taking my leave now." He finished, turning on his heels and walking back into the forest, clenching his fists.

_Damnit, I was SO close to killing that boy! I don't want the girl dead though. She'll be a key player in my enjoyment...AND the boy's father. Hehehe..._

"Oh, before I go..." Kasai added, turning around to face the kids, "D'you think I could meet your father, Raditz? At Sunrise Hill perhaps?"

Raditz rubbed his head in confusion._Why has he taken an interest in my father? And how does he know my name?_ "Yeah, sure...I guess." Raditz spoke, "But why would you want to talk to him?"

"Oh, you know...scientific business and all..." Kasai spoke, flicking a piece of dirt off of his stick.

Finally, June spoke up. "What _is_ that weird stick you're holding?"

"Oh, this?" Kasai spoke, holding out the stick, "It's called the Argo Stick. It can control any type of fire, and even produce it. It was given to me by my father, passed down from generation to generation. I take good care of it. I'll be taking my leave now." He repeated, striding back into the forest.

ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISIS ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISI

Raditz sauntered into his home, his eyes bleary with exhaustion. Kakarot stomped up to him.

"Raditz, you promised you'd train with me! Ass-" He was silenced by a glare from his mother.

"You, um, jerk!" he finished.

Raditz, who had been staring blankly into space this whole time, moved his gaze-and only his gaze- to his small brother. "Umm I'll train you in an hour." He coughed. Naira got up and walked over to where her sons were standing.

"Now Raditz," she began, "You know better than to treat your broth-" she broke off when she smelled a faint trace of smoke. Without saying anything, she gripped her firstborn's wrist and pulled him closer. Sure enough, he smelled like he has just emerged from the fires of hell itself, and his face was sooty.

"Where _were _you!" Naira cried.

Raditz scratched the back of his head. "I got caught in another fire, but I'm fine now, thanks to a mysterious stranger named Kasai, but I'm safe now." Looking down, he noticed that his mother was still holding on to his wrist. "Can you let go now? It's not like I was beat half to death and left to die." (Oh, the irony!)

"Never mind that!" Kakarot shouted, breaking the two up. "Onisaan! I wanna train NOW!" He put his hands at his side with a glare in his eyes. He looked just like his father.

Both Naira and Raditz sweatdropped. _Good Kami, what has dad done?_

"Alright, come on Kakarot. Oh, before I go..." Raditz turned to his mother, "Can you tell dad that his friend Kasai was looking for him?"

"Kasai?" Naira seemed surprised. "Why, he hasn't made contact with your father in years! I wonder what he wants...Sure, I'll get the message to him."

"Thanks mom!" Raditz chirped, racing Kakarot outside to the backyard.

Naira put both hands on the table wearing her scouter. Her finger was lingering softly on the button. _Kasai!? It can't be; there must be some sort of mistake. The last time he met up with Bardock...they tried to kill each other! Oh Raditz, I hope he isn't planning to...kill you for revenge!"_

ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISIS ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISI

**It will get better my friends, and earn it's title! Join me next on "Confusion of an innocent murderer", You Will NOT regret it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I hope you like this chapter! I do NOT own DBZ, or Raditz, or Bardock, or Naira (SSSS owns Naira...) So, don't sue me :P**

ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISIS ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISI

Bardock had been told by Naira to go to Sunrise Hill, so he had gone as promised. He had now been sitting at the top of the hill for hours, and he heard footsteps come up behind him. He stood up and turned to face a tall, now hooded figure with a yellow and black stick in his hand.

"Hello, Kasai." He growled.

Kasai grinned. " Now now, don't be so hostile. How're your boys? Your lovely lady?"

Bardock took a quick breath of self-control and stood to look the man straight in the eye. It took a lot of control not to kill him where he stood. "What do you want, Kasai?" he hissed through gritted teeth.

"Well...not going to answer my questions?" He spoke, turning his attention to the Argo Stick. "How rude..." He turned his eyes to look at Bardock.

Bardock gave a heavy sigh. "They're fine. I had a second son; Kakarot, he looks just like me and even acts like me too. Naira's fine as well. Raditz, on the other hand, I don't really care about."

Kasai stifled a laugh. "Are you _sure_ you don't care about your son?"

"Nope. Well, there was this one time when we were on Planet Aduminta, but that was 3 1/2 years ago. I still don't care about him."

Kasai grew extremely interested. "What happened on Planet Aduminta?" _Finally, I get to see!_

Bardock gave a nonchalant shrug. "Raditz and I fought off tough guys, he ended up dying, I blanked out, next thing I knew, I had both my hands on Raditz's heart center and he was breathing again. That's pretty much it."

Kasai grew disappointed. _He's hiding something... _"Nothing...else?" He asked, semi-interested

"Hm," Bardock thought. "Not that I can remembe-wait. Why are you so interested in my missions?"

Kasai half-smiled. "Oh, no reason, no reason at all, old friend." His face was turning slowly to a sneer. Bardock grabbed the front of his armor and lifted him slightly off the ground. "Tell me NOW!" he snarled. "I have two stubborn, ignorant sons, so I could do this all day long, you little prick! You're lucky you're not dead!"

"Fine, fine!" Kasai yelped. "Just stop choking me, bastard, and we can get on with this!"

Bardock stared silently at Kasai and, detecting no lies within his body language, dropped him to the ground, letting him hit it hard.

Kasai nonchalantly got up and faced Bardock, a full blown smirk on his scarred face. "So, are you a Super Saiyan?" Kasai asked, leaning menacingly into Bardock's face, much to his disapproval. His smile was twisted and warped, completely off the charts of using the word "evil" to describe it. The expression was insane. Criminally insane, yet behind it such craftiness that it could send a chill down the spine of even a hardened warrior like Bardock.

The rattled Saiyan, taken aback by the question, shook his head. "Of course not, baka. Why would _I _be some stupid story?"

Kasai turned his head. "Oh really, then how is your son alive?"

Bardock spat. "'Cause the prick got lucky that the medics were able to restart his heart. Just 'cause I got him in a _slightly better_ condition via ki transfer doesn't mean anything."

The tall, wiry saiyan smirked. _"Slightly better." huh...he has no idea that he saved Raditz that day._ "If you say so." He turned to face Bardock again. "So, fascinating children those two are." he said softly.

Bardock blinked. "Who?" he asked.

Kasai looked absent-mindedly at his fingernails. "You know, your son Raditz and the girl. The sweet girl called June."

Bardock took a step, a shudder of sudden realization creeping up his back. "It was you, wasn't it?" His voice quavered. "All those years ago. You set the fire. You wanted those kids dead." As Kasai smirked, his plot so many years ago revealed, the Saiyan captain was now nearly frozen with horror so that his voice was barely audible, twisted with rage and shock. "How did _they_ scourge you? They were children, for Kami's sake! What in the Hell came over you!?"

"What came over _me_!?" Kasai shouted, letting his fury rise up. "_You_ tried to kill me! I am merely taking out my revenge! How does that not makes sense to your thick head?"

Bardock finally released the pent-up rage and hit the opposing Saiyan across the face. "I did NOTHING that I hadn't needed to!"

Kasai adopted a maniacal grin. "Are you sure YOU weren't the one who saved Raditz that fateful day, dear comrade?" He was practically mocking Bardock now, with his unnecessary and odd topic changes. Bardock stamped his foot.

"That isn't what this is about!" He hissed. "What business do you have with those kids?"

"Oh you know..." Kasai said, "That June girl...she's more than meets the eye. Internally, have you EVER tried to seek out her true power?"

Bardock cocked his head. "It's 3,000. An incredible achievement for a 15 year old, but is that really worth such an obsession?"

Kasai stifled a maniacal laugh. "Baka, it's not 3,000, heh... it's really, if you must know, it's 10,000. More than you! Oh, but that's only the start of the fun!" Kasai was acting completely deranged right now. "Imagine what would happen...if I made her bring out that power and then controlled the girl!? HUH!? I would be the most powerful person this world had ever seen! I COULD BECOME GOD WITH THAT GIRL!" He made a warped laugh to end that sentence.

Bardock's eyes widened, and he made a rush toward the insane bastard in front of him. Too quickly, though, Kasai blasted into space, leaving Bardock confused, frazzled, and seething with anger and hatred. _DAMNIT! If all of this is true...should I warn June? Maybe...it may just be better if she handled it herself. Kasai is a bluff. Always has been. He would never go through with something like that... Right..?_

ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISIS ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISI

June rested her head against the rough surface of a tree. She hummed a soft melody, tracing shapes into the ground with a stick, in her own little world. Every now and again, she would disappear into the woods alone, a time she kept to herself. She stopped drawing for a second, looking at the stick. Her mind started showing images of her and her brother drawing shapes in dirt. She shook her head to shoo away the memories and threw the stick while shouting "Damnit!"

Although, the place where she usually hung out alone was a special place to her. She looked around to the back of the tree, and, implanted in the tree itself, was a handprint. It was a handprint of long ago, before Planet Vegeta was born. She put her hand into the handprint, and it was about two times bigger than hers. Around the handprint itself was a faded golden color, as if the hand used was made out of gold.

"I wonder who that handprint belongs to..." She thought out loud. She turned around, letting her head hit the tree softly. She began to drift off into sleep...slowly...

"Hey! It's not nice to throw sticks at people!" An annoyed voice shouted from behind her. As quick as can be, June got up and put herself into a defensive position, but out of the trees came Kasai, nursing a bump on his head.

June put her hand behind her head in shame. "Sorry Kasai, I didn't know you were there..."

Kasai stifled a smile, the complete opposite of what Bardock had the horrors of experiencing. "It's quite alright," He said, tossing the stick aside. He walked up to the tree, looking all the way up at it. "Isn't this the Gold Tree?" He asked, cocking his head.

"The Gold Tree?" June asked. "It's the tree where I usually go to clear my mind. I don't know the type of tree it is."

Kasai walked around to the back of the tree, observing the handprint. "Ah, well, nevermind, that isn't what I came to talk about to you," He said, placing his hand against the tree. "Do you remember the fire from when you were little?'  
"How could I forget that fire?" June asked, rubbing her arm. "We were foolish to charge into the forest while it was Dry Season. If it wasn't for Raditz's father, we wouldn't be alive."

Kasai smiled. "No, no you wouldn't. But, it being Dry Season would have made no difference, you know.

June's gaze went sharp. She was in "I will find out or you will die" mode now. She spoke "Why is that?"

Kasai grinned. "Call your little friend here, he should hear this as well."

June called Raditz and in a few minutes, the two young soldiers were looking up at the man they thought was their savior. "What is it, Kasai?" Raditz asked. "June told me you had something to say about the fire from when we were little."

Kasai nodded. "Yes, well, if you wanna know what set the fire, I'll tell you."

The kids leaned forward. "Really? Please!"

The tall man nodded. "Some fire obsessed scientist lit it up."

June growled. "How _dare _he!"

Raditz smacked his fist against the tree, removing some bark and scraping his knuckle. "Tell me who that motherfucker is!" He snarled, red energy emanating around him. "I'll flay that sonofabitch! _I'll FLAY him!_"

Kasai grinned, his eyes widening with madness. "His name is Kasai." He said.

The kids stood there for a moment, stunned beyond belief and trying to make sense of what they just heard, but before they could react, the insane monster laughed hysterically and flew off into space.

Raditz started after him. June tried to grab his shoulder, but she missed. Raditz took off in a fury of wind shouting Kasai's name, but the crazed man merely turned around, taking the stick and lighting the top, giving Raditz a good taste of his Flame Shot. He fell back to the Forest, slamming hard against the ground. "Raditz!" June shouted. She ran over to him. He coughed and sat up.

"You shouldn't've done that." she said gently.

The boy lifted himself to his feet and pressed his nose into June's hair. "I wanted to get back for what he did to us." He said quietly, inhaling her pine-like scent and feeling drunk by it.

"He messed with us." Raditz said. "He hurt you, and I won't stand for that. You have a scar on your leg that you need to cover with boots. He made you self-conscious and untrusting. I won't stand for that!"

She hugged him. "Thanks, Raditz." she sniffed.

Hand in hand, the two flew back to the town.

ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISIS ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISIS

"Where WERE you!?" Naira shouted at her son, making him shrink to the ground.

"Out saving my girlfriend..." He responded, getting back up. When he got back up, he came face to face with his father standing at the doorway, staring at the girl behind Raditz, his eyes squinting slightly. _I see what Kasai means..._He thought to himself.

"Yes, dad?" Raditz asked, cocking his head.

"Nothing." Bardock replied, turning around in the doorway, walking out of it.

"Anyways..." Raditz turned to June, "Wanna go watch TV?"

"Sure!" June chirped, both of them headed for the living room, but when they got there, Kakarot was staring at the TV screen.

"Kakarot, c'mon, leave." Raditz told his brother.

"But oniisan, there's a guy talking about Kasai!" He said, pointing to a guy on the screen.

"WHAT!?" Raditz and June both shouted together. They went to the screen and watched the report.

"...In which case, the body of the killer was found inside SmallTree Forest in a puddle of his own blood, the killer's weapon on the ground next to him." The reporter spoke. Suddenly, he tapped the speaker on his ear. "Wait, wait, I'm getting a report that the man killed was named Kasai, a former scientist who worked with many people to help create the Blutz Wave project. At this time, it is still unknown who the killer was, but we _do_ know for a fact that, indeed, this was Kasai. This is Space News Channel 22, Arkon J. signing out."

All eyes in the room flipped to Bardock. The Saiyan crossed his arms. "Oh yeah, look at me! Just 'cause somebody dies doesn't mean that _I _was responsible, okay!?"

Raditz turned to his father. "You met with Kasai, right? What did he talk to you about?"  
Bardock just nonchalantly shrugged. "Oh, you know, the usual stuff, about you, June, being deranged, but he _did_ say something about me being a Super Saiyan. Now _that_ came out of nowhere!"

"Ehehehe, yeah..." Raditz nervously laughed. "Uh, June, I think you better leave, this might get a bit personal..."

June got the message. "Alright, see you around!" She said, giving him a goodbye kiss and then walked out the door.

His father raised an eyebrow at his son. "Raditz...is there something...you're not telling me?"

Raditz coughed. "No... I... um..."

Bardock took a step forward and glared into the eyes of his son. "What is it? Tell me NOW!" he hissed.

Raditz bit his lip and shook his head.

Bardock growled and shook the boy by the shoulders. "We all know this is important, Raditz. Spit it out!"

Raditz struggled free of his father's grasp and ran to the stairs. "Knowing won't help anyone!" he shouted, flustered and stressed. He bolted into his room and jumped onto his bed, slamming his face into the pillow. He heard footsteps and someone entered his room.

"TELL ME NOW!" He heard his father's voice shout.

The boy covered his ears and tried to block it out. Bardock grabbed his son's unruly mass of black hair and yanked him up off the bed, bringing Raditz only an inch from his face.

Wincing and struggling, he looked into his father's eyes. Instead of usual deep onyx, they were a light teal. Raditz gasped in fright.

_Teal eyes..._

Raditz groaned at the reminder of his secret.

Bardock shook him by his hair. "Tell me! Tell me! Tell me you brat, Tell me!"

"LATER!" Raditz screamed at the top of his lungs, breaking free of his father's hold and backing up a bit, his gaze still locked onto Raditz. Raditz took in a deep breath. "Father...I'll tell you later, alright? I have A LOT on my mind right now. Give me a chance, dad!"

For a moment, silence ensued, then Bardock took a deep breath, looking away. "Fine. You can tell me later." He finished, his eyes returning to their normal shade of onyx. He turned around and walked out the doorway, slamming it behind himself.

The boy, left alone, sighed.

_Why can nobody understand? _he wanted to scream.

ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISIS ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISI

June stood at the top of the shady hill, her dark hair billowing in the wind. She heard footsteps behind her and swiveled around.

A young man in a hood was standing behind her. "Hello." he said kindly.

June's ki sparked through her wrists. "What do you want?" she hissed through gritted teeth.

The stranger shrugged. "Only to tell you I got back for you."

She straightened up, perplexed. "Huh?" she asked, stupefied.

"Oh, I killed Kasai for you." he smiled.

June smacked a hand to her mouth, then lowered it, going back on the defensive. "Why should I believe you?" She stomped her foot. "Who are you, anyways?"

Brushing dirt off his arms, he replied, "Brisingr is my name." He said calmly. "And _this-"_ He tossed a yellow rod to the ground. "Is why you should believe me." June looked at in utter shock. "No way..." she breathed. Brisingr continued.

"See, I knew what Kasai was doing to you and your friend, plus he had plagued me before as well. I guess I decided his reign of tyranny was over."

June didn't know whether to smile or scream. She stood her ground as Brisingr kept on talking.

"He made my life hell, y'know. Much like the King-"

"Wait!" June broke him off. "You hate King Vegeta as well?" Ever since her brother got executed, her blood was cold toward the ruler of her planet. The reason her family had been torn limb from limb.

The man stood his ground. "Oh yes, I hate him very much so. He was the reason that _my_ brother was executed, or rather, sent on a mission to his death, but, he _is_ the King, and therefore, we must obey his orders...or should we?" The man spoke, walking closer and closer to June. "You look a bit too young to have a power level of 10,000, you know. The only person I know with that power level beyond that is none other than the strongest Saiyan on the planet." The man tapped his foot. "Now...what was his name again? Some sort of root?"

June blinked, then laughed. "Are you saying I'm 10,000? Now I KNOW you're crazy! Only Bardock could beat that!" she chucked, wiping a tear from her eye. "No, silly, I'm only 3,000."

Brisingr snapped his fingers. "Bardock! That was his name!" He put his hands nonchalantly behind his head. "Did you know he has a power level of 30,000? [**See bottom for explanation of this crazy high power level**]."

June shook her head. "He...does?" She stammered, suddenly afraid of the warrior.

Brisingr shook his head. "Yes, but you, my dear lady, also have a power level of 10,000, that is...no lie. I can tell because I can feel internal power levels. Don't call me a liar, little girl."

June stamped on the ground, gritting her teeth. "I'll call you a liar whensoever I please, dickface!" she snapped. "And you will NEVER call me a 'little girl' again if you want so much as a shadow of a chance to live!"

Brisingr just nonchalantly shrugged. "Then don't believe me, but when you're running amok around Planets, unable to control yourself, don't come crying to me. I'll just give you a big bowl of 'I told you so'. So, about King Vegeta, haven't you ever wanted to, y'know, get back for all he did to you?"

June scratched her neck. "Of course I _wanted _to, but I never could."

"What if you were stronger?" Brisingr coaxed. "Like I told you, 10,000, remember? Just go in there and blast him all over the place! You can run out and nobody would know it was you!"

June inwardly sighed. "I don't hurt Saiyans." She said quietly. "I'm not prepared to sink to his level. He has a son, and If I kill him, it'll mess the kid up. I would be no better than him."

Brisingr smiled again, wider this time. June could only see his mouth and eyes, for the rest was covered by hood and shadow. She thought she caught a glimpse of something familiar, but it flicked away in a heartbeat. "Who says you need to kill anyone? Just shake 'em up a bit. It'll be fine."

"Uhn..." June mumbled uncomfortably. Brisingr had some way to get her to think the way he did to influence her. She was disturbed by it, but it finally broke her. "Fine." she said. "I want to hurt the king."

Brisingr smirked, the slowly pulled his hood off. June took a staggering step back in utter horror, realizing what she had just agreed to.

"Kasai!" she screamed.

The deranged maniac smiled. "Thanks for agreeing."

ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISIS ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISI

**Now, the power level explanation. Since, in this Timeline, the Planet didn't explode, Bardock has been training non stop to increase his power level, not to mention the fact that he keeps coming close to death and then healing, which also boosts his power level. Heck, he SHOULD be up to 40,000, but of course, that's only in our role playing :P**

**And also, if you're wondering where we got the design for the Argo Stick, it's actually a long, yellow stick with a screw top. It was meant for a broom, and the broom fell off, plus, it looks kind of cool, the way it's battle-damaged and all, haha...we have no lives...**

**Anyways...hope you enjoyed Chapter 2, we made it EXTRA long for everyone, we went about 1,500+ words since last Chapter. Sayonara!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CSI: PV**

_Whooooo are you? Who who, who who?_

_Episode 1: The Live-Dead Man_

**Haha, sorry, I just wanted to do that so bad for this chapter :3 -SSSS**

Chapter 3

June trembled and scrambled back, horrified beyond comprehension. "N-No!" she stammered. "That-that can't be!"  
Kasai grinned maliciously. "Oh, it can, sweetie, believe me it can." He laughed hysterically. "I suppose I'll see you outside the palace then! Thanks for agreeing!"

June shook with fright for a moment, then stood up, clenching her fist. "I agreed to _nothing!_ All I did was admit that I hate the King! There, I said it! I hate him and I want him DEAD!" She screamed with rage and betrayal in her voice. "But I will NOT help you! I will _NEVER _help you!"

Kasai grabbed her wrist and looked into her eyes. He was surprised by what he saw.

Tears of confusion and hurt were clouding her copper gaze. He could see right through them.

_She wants to hurt the King. _He thought. _But she doesn't want to help me. She feels torn and betrayed..._He smiled. _I could use that!_

"Dear little June." he sighed. "You wouldn't be _helping _me do anything. The King works with me. If _you _however wish to take out your revenge, I will help you."

June scraped her foot against the ground. "If I really _am _as powerful as you say, why should I listen to you? Either way, Raditz and I are gonna kill you this time, so stop bothering wasting your breath! You won't get to for much longer."

Kasai taunted. "Silly child, so naïve. You think your little boyfriend will help you? He won't even believe you."

June cried out. "Of course he will! He always will!"

The man only shook his head, chuckling. "No, foolish. He won't. You can call him whenever you want. He won't believe you."

June shook her head, then froze. "I- I know what your plan is!" She screeched. "You want me to get killed fighting Vegeta! Raditz KNEW you wanted us dead! he was right!"

"No" Kasai responded. "You really are more powerful than you can see, Junipuru." He said softly. "You could defeat the king."

Silence, until Kasai finally spoke his parting words. "I hope you take your revenge, June. Vegeta hurt you too badly to be allowed to get away with it." And with that, the monstrosity that was Kasai flew away without a word.

ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISIS ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISI

June sped off to Raditz's house, as fast as her legs could carry her. She was too unfocused to fly. She finally reached the door and banged her fist against it. Kakarot opened the door.

"Hiya June." He yawned. "Are you looking for 'niisan?"

June nodded furiously. "Yes, I'm looking for Raditz, is he here?"

The small boy shook his head. "No, he went fishing in the lake in the woods."

"Thanks." June panted and darted off into the forest

ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISIS ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISI

Raditz's head broke the surface, and he paddled back to shore with a fish in his hand. When he got out of the water, he wiped the fish slime on his shorts. He heard footsteps up behind him, followed by June's voice. "Raditz!" She panted.

"Oh hey!" The teenage boy smiled and stood up, pulling his T-shirt back on over his head. "What's up?"

"Kasai" The girl replied. "He's back!"

Raditz stared at her for a moment. He then struck up a chuckle. "Come on now, that's crazy. We saw his corpse on the news, remember?"

Again she shook her head. "It was a decoy. He's alive. I just saw him!"

Raditz walked over and put an arm around her waist. "Hey, are you okay? Look, I know how much you hate him. You're probably just seeing things."

She pushed him away, her eyes began stinging with the realization that Kasai was right. "I'm NOT crazy!" she pelted into the woods. Raditz started after her.

Although he wasn't very strong, he was unbelievably fast. He quickly caught up to find her sitting in a clearing, with her forehead resting on her knees. He walked up slowly, and sat down next to her.

"June..." He began. "It's okay." He patted her shoulder. "Its alright."

Despite herself, the girl leaned over and rested her head on his chest. She felt him caress her arms. "It's alright." He kept on whispering. "You don't need to be scared. I got you, I'll protect you. It's okay."

She sniffed, and then made a decision that would change her life-The decision to attack the King. If Raditz loved her this much, yet still didn't believe her, what was the point?

She sat up and looked into her boyfriend's eyes. They were truthful, they were seemingly the only set of eyes that bore her no ill will. She lightly kissed Raditz on the lips for a moment.

The boy felt himself blush, and June pulled away and went back to leaning on his chest, listening to his steady, strong heartbeat. For a second she wondered if she _had_ hallucinated Kasai.

_Well, even if Raditz is right, it won't stop me from taking my revenge. _She thought as she drifted off to sleep.

ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISIS ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISI

"How did you lose the body of the victim!?" An officer captain shouted to one of his group members.

"Sir! We had nothing to do with it!" He yelled back. "We came here for evidence, and saw he was gone! Is there any trace of something left over?"

"Yeah, there is..." The captain trailed off, holding up a piece of cloth. "This piece of cloth was found where the body _should have _been. All we know is that it belongs to somebody who wears anything red. Now, that could be anyone, so I want a DNA test on it ASAP. That way, we can close this case for now. Alright?" The captain shouted.

"Sir, yes sir!" They all responded, shouting.

ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISIS ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISI

"Phew!" Bardock sighed as he tossed his "new" scouter carelessly onto the table, allowing it to slide a little bit before touching the edge of the table. He took off his right armband and used it to wipe the sweat from his face. _That mission was hard!_ He thought to himself. "But at least I'm alive!" He smirked. His instincts picked up little footsteps entering the doorway. He raised his hand holding the armband.

Kakarot innocently entered the doorway. "'Tosan, I need-"

"Think fast!" His father shouted. He threw the armband towards his son. His son saw it coming. He got into a defensive stance, placing his feet a bit apart. He raised his right hand, and quickly flung his arm, catching the armband an inch away from his face. All done in a split second. He held his stance for a few seconds, staring at his father.

"Did I catch it?" Kakarot asked. He looked down at his hand, eyes widening with a large grin. "Woohoo! I'm as fast as dad!"

"Not yet." He heard his father's voice from behind him, and he gave him a friendly cuff to the ear. "Not until you learn afterimages."

"Hai!" Kakarot responded, handing his father the armband, but then he began staring at it. "'Tosan, there's a hole in it." He spoke seriously, pointing to the armband.

"No there isn't." His father responded. "I didn't get shanked last mission or anything like that."

"No, 'tosan, seriously!" Kakarot said a bit louder, holding up the armband to show his father.

Bardock examined it closely. Sure enough, there was a small chink of fabric missing.

"Well I'll be damned!" He remarked. "I guess it got caught is a blast. Oh well, it's nothing that can't be fixed easily enough!"

The two heard a knock at the door, followed by Naira's voice from the other room.

"DAMNIT BARDOCK GET THE DOOR!" She hollered.

Kakarot bounced up. "I'll get it, dad!" He dashed over and opened the door. Two men were standing outside. "We're from the investigation team, and we're looking for a...uh...Mr. Bardock? Is he present?"

Kakarot opened his mouth wide, taking a deep breath. "'TOUSAN! The big, scary guards want you! They say they're from the investigation team!"

Bardock walked up, nudging his son aside as he went. "They're not scary, Kakarot. Nobody is scary, remember?" He reminded the boy. The child nodded as his father approached the guards. "What is it?" He asked. The guard responded;

"We found a piece of cloth at a crime scene, the place where the scientist Kasai was found. Anyways, we DNA tested skin cells on the cloth and they belonged to you. Also, the body was missing. Care to explain?"

Bardock crossed his arms. "I was on a mission, how would a ripped piece of MY armband get into a murder scene? Honestly! Check the records, I was on a mission all day."

The guard looked thoughtful, then confused. "We checked the records, and you weren't on a mission. Honestly." He mocked. The other guard cut in. "You're gonna have to come with us, unless you can explain in the next five minutes WHY you aren't the person."

Bardock bit his lip. _What evidence do I have?_ Then it hit him. He put both hands up. "I'll be right back." He spoke as he ran back inside. He recovered his scouter from the table, but not before dropping it with the impact of his hand on the table.

Ironically enough, Kakarot was in the same room at the same time.

Quickly, he sped towards the table, reaching out his small fingers. He used the ground as a springboard and caught the scouter an inch away from the ground. He stood up, handed his father the scouter, and walked out of the room, putting his hands nonchalantly into his pockets.

_Note to self, talk to Kakarot. _Bardock mentally reminded himself. He kept a quick pace back to the doorway, and handed the two men his scouter.

"On there is a data file from today's mission. It shows the power level of the people on the planet, along with how many inhabitants there were. It also shows the date."

The tall guard took off his red-colored scouter and put the green-colored scouter on. He tapped a few buttons until the data file came up. It was marked as today's date, about 10 minutes before the guards showed up. The tall guard took off the scouter and handed it to the short guard.. Then the short guard spoke.

"Our boss want's a word with you. _Now_." He spoke deeply. One does not simply oppose the guards and live. Reluctantly, Bardock concurred and followed the two men.

The irked Saiyan tucked his hands into his pockets on the way to the military base. His scouter started ringing in the officer's hand. Bardock raised an eyebrow.

"Fine..." The officer sighed and handed his prisoner the scouter.

Bardock hooked it to his ear. "'Oy?"

Raditz's voice answered. "Hey, Dad?"

Bardock scowled. "Oh, what do you want?"

On the other line, Raditz sat in the kitchen, clawing with frustration at the table. "Where are you? I just got home, and Kakarot said some guards got you. What did you do this time?"

Bardock rolled his eyes. "I didn't _do_ anything, dumbass. So, why don't you be a good boy and mind your own fucking business."

Raditz growled. "Well _sorry_ for not wanting my father getting arrested, and wanting my brother to have, oh I don't know...a childhood!"

"Hey!" Bardock spat at his son. "He's already better AND tougher AND smarter AND a better son than you ever were or ever will be!"

On Raditz's end of the line, Naira walked in in her son shouting through his scouter.

"Oh, you bastard!" He was snarling. "Maybe if you had given a shit, I'd be better, you drunken fuckface!"

"Raditz!" Naira exclaimed.

Raditz put down the scouter. "What?" he mumbled.

His mother tromped over to him. "Who was that, where's your father, and WHO in all of HELL gave you right to use that kind of language?!"

Raditz looked flustered. "I...uh..."

Naira slapped him across the face. Kakarot laughed. "Raditz got in trouble! Raditz got in trouble!" Naira turned on him. "KEEP THAT UP AND YOU'LL BE NEXT!'

Kakarot gulped, and his mother turned again to the teenager. "Now, who did you say that to, young man!?"

Raditz stood up and shrugged, trying to look indifferent. "Dad." He said, and he made for the stairs. Naira jumped in his way. "Excuse me!? How DARE you show your father such disrespect?"

Something in Raditz's brain snapped and he decided he had had enough. "I'M SORRY! I'M JUST THE WORST FUCKING SON IN HISTORY! SORRY SORRY FUCKING SORRY!"

Seething, he tromped up to his room, leaving Naira and Kakarot bewildered in his wake.

ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISIS ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISI

On the other end, Bardock heard the whole conversation. His son's frustrated shouts, everything. He took off the scouter and handed it back to the short guard. He stared off into space, Raditz voice echoing in his mind. "_I'M JUST THE WORST SON ...SORRY SORRY FUCKING SORRY!"_

The Saiyan looked back on previous events on Raditz's childhood. Now that he thought of it, his son had really done nothing to deserve rotten treatment. He was weak in power, but a skilled fighter. He was smart, loyal, and was gifted in terms of speed. Why had his father disliked him so?

Suddenly, Bardock remembered the reason. Raditz was secretive, he was afraid to let his father know how he felt. He slapped his hand to his face, growling.

_Dammit! I really screwed up!_ He silently tortured himself. _It's all my fault. It's ALWAYS my fault! Damn..._

At last, the tall guard spoke. "We're here. Get down." He ordered.

The threesome landed in front of a tall building, and went around the back of it, walking into a small, cold office. The man, who appeared to be the leader of the squadron, swiveled around in his chair, placing both hands onto the desk. He stared at Bardock for a few seconds, and then made a curt head nod, signaling the guards to leave. Once they left, the man folded his hands and put them in front of his face. He didn't speak for a while, until Bardock made the first move.

"I don't know why I'm here." He broke the ice.

Finally, the man spoke, beginning with a sigh. "Ahh, everyone tends to ask that question from time to time." He picked up one of the numerous folders and pulled out a piece of paper. "According to our evidence, at about 10:09 AM this morning, Kasai's body, the victim's body, was found missing from the crime scene. The only thing that was left there was, and I quote, 'A small piece of red fabric.' After DNA testing, it was found to be the man in front of me. Now, knowing you, Bardock, is it?"

"Yeah. That's me"

"Knowing you, you aren't the person to go around and kill your own race, not even if King Vegeta declares it. So, if you can give me a clear, evidence-included explanation on why you're innocent, I'll drop all the charges and let you free." He finished. "You can use any source of evidence you have. I'll give you a day to fi-"

He was cut off by Bardock. "You know, in my younger years, I worked for the WWCC, or the World Wide Camera Corp."

"And that helps with...?" The man questioned.

"Check Camera 509-9O8I at SmallTree forest, and roll back to about...9:50 AM or so."

The man turned 90 degrees in his chair, and pulled up a large keyboard facing a screen. He typed in the code from camera control, and typed in C509-9O8I_SMALLTREE_9:50:00_AM. The camera that was recording at the time fizzled a bit, and then the shot came up. He pressed the right arrow key and scrolled through time, but nothing was happening.

"It looks like you were wrong-_what!?_" The man suddenly shouted. Both Saiyans turned their heads towards the screen, where Kasai's lifeless body, or, what _should have been_ lifeless was actually standing up. After the shadow looked around a bit, he placed something onto the ground, and flew away. Then the camera fizzled out again, leaving a black screen.

The man's eyes were wide with shock. "B-but how?" He stuttered.

"More like 'why?'" Bardock cut in. "What would give somebody the inkling of faking their own murder, and openly framing another Saiyan? Eh, Mister crime-solver? That's what you should be figuring out."

The man smirked, snapped his fingers, and immediately, two guards appeared by Bardock's side, grabbing him by the arms and lifting him up. The man put up both hands and shrugged.

"You really shouldn't be so nonchalant about these things," He mocked. "I _do_ have King Vegeta on speed call, just so you know..."

Bardock gave a half smirk. "Doesn't scare me one bit. You and your threats. Look, am I being arrested or what!?"

The man rubbed his finger on his desk. "We still don't know if it was you or not. That camera recording could've been fake, and yet, you're not really one to torture your own comrades, especially ones who helped you work on the Blutz Wave Project, or BWP."

A shock of surprise shook Bardock out of his cockiness. "How do you kno..." He trailed off, whispering.

The man put both hands onto the desk. "I know more about you than you probably do." He smirked, catching Bardock way off. He slapped a full folder onto the desk, smirking at his prey "So...let's talk...about Kasai."


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't be afraid to PM me or SSSS, we don't bite, and we tend to be really really REALLY friendly :3**

**Happy Memorial Day to all :D**

Chapter 4

"Kasai?" Bardock struggled to get the guards off of him. "What about Kasai?"

The man sat back down, shuffling through many papers. "Well...you see, apparently he isn't the man we all know."

_No shit... _Bardock thought.

"He's been rumored to not only be able to easily wield an ancient tool called the 'Argo Stick,' but he also uses certain types of chemicals, and he has also been rumored to have been seen with you. _That's _why you're here. You're gonna tell us everything you know about Kasai."

Bardock just shrugged. "Know about him? NO ONE knows about the guy. He can hide under the radar 24/7 if he so desires. The only thing I know about him is that he's a deranged maniac and doesn't stick to one place very often."

After the man had heard enough, he signaled the guards to drop Bardock onto the ground and leave. The man then turned back to his captured Saiyan. He spoke up after a while, but it was a random comment.

"Before you leave..." He started as Bardock was actually leaving, "I just want you to know something. On top of all the crap in your life, you're still a brilliant scientist." He smirked.

"Well...I did make this fake moon thing..." Bardock smirked back before running out the door and taking to the skies.

ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISIS ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISI

Our supposed deranged maniac needs some downtime too! Here we find Kasai, sitting in a tree in Island Forest, letting his spiky fur tail hang over the edge of the tree, with his Argo Stick beside him. Out of all the other forests on the Planet, none were better than Island Forest. Like it's name suggests, it's on a remote island that no one really knows how to get to, except for Kasai. Glancing up at the sun, he determined the time of day, and, glancing over the lake, he noticed the Palace, in all it's shimmering glory, and, a little speck flying hastily towards it. One of the guards noticed this, but he was merely knocked down.

Kasai got up and stretched a bit. "Well, time for some fun, I guess..." He spoke to himself, grabbing the Argo Stick and heading to the Palace.

ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISIS ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISI

As soon as Bardock returned home and took one step inside, he was pulled by the vest by his wife, who embraced him in a quick hug.

"Ohhh, Raditz said you got arrested! I was _so_ worried!" She yelled, releasing her husband. "Don't you DARE do anything like that again, or something will be done!" She yelled as she walked away. "Something!"

The next victim to go and greet his dad was none other than the little squirt named Kakarot, with a smile on his face.

"Ay, 'tosan, I trained a lot while you were awa'!" He happily chirped. "I'm gonna show you right no-"

"Yeah, yeah" Bardock stopped his son. "Raditz is currently where?"

"Trainin'." Kakarot put his hands behind his head. "He kept repeating the phrase 'I'll show dad who's the strongest in the house!'"

"Great, and he is training where?"

"Firin' _ki_ at the lake."

"'Kay. Thanks!" Bardock spoke as he, once again, left the house to go towards the lake, but was interrupted by his scouter phone ringing a tone he was all too familiar with, Highway to Hell, or Kasai's tone. Reluctantly, he picked it up.

"Oy?"

"This is your pal Kasai. I was just wondering if you wanted to watch June kill King Vegeta with me."

"Kill?" Bardock stammered. "You mean seriously harm."

"Something along the lines of that. Just come to the lake across from the Palace, there's a nice little cliff over there."

"Sound's fun. Let's not try to kill each other."

Kasai stifled a small laugh. "Alright, sure, I won't kill you, don't worry!"

ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISIS ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISI

June effortlessly blasted down the door. Her face was frozen into a cold, hard mask. She slowly stalked down the long hallway toward the Throne room. She wasn't hurrying, there wasn't a need for it. Everyone who tried to stop her wound up a injured heap on the floor. She kept telling herself that she wouldn't kill any Saiyans, but she was rolling now, rage was gnawing at her throat. the more she thought about it, the angrier she got. Vegeta had killed her _mother. _He had murdered her older brother! He had sent out his men to drag the innocent seventeen year old boy away from his disdainful six year old sister. It had been the last she had seen of her brother Lenam. And it was all Vegeta's fault.

She growled and tromped forward. Twenty paces left to the Throne room. Fifteen... Ten...

Suddenly she felt something clasp around her wrist band. Tiny hands. She swiveled around, eyes flaring, until they stared straight into the eyes of a little boy. She recognized him from the news. Prince Tarble. She knew he was going to be sent to a distant planet in a week. It had been publicized.

The boy raised his little fists. "Go away!" he squeaked. "Leave us alone!"

June's first reaction was to land an uppercut right over her opposer's jaw, but when she looked into his scared, teary little face, her gaze softened. It was all needed to convince her against killing the King. She would have sunk to his level. Left this little one with his last memories on his home planet being that of his father's funeral.

He raised his fists higher, trembling in fear. June simply turned tail, and walked off.

Then she felt it grab her tail.

With a gasp, she collapsed onto the ground. At that moment, the child let go, believing he had won.

June shot her leg out, swinging it around his legs and tripping him over.

_There goes morality._ She thought as she darted down the hallway.

She swung open the doorway. "Vegeta!" she snarled. The king turned to face her.

"Hello soldier Junipuru." He said calmly. "Got through the guards, I see."

June clenched her teeth. "You destroyed my family." She hissed.

"Ah" replied king Vegeta. "You're still on about that?"

He stalked up until he was a foot away from her, looking down at her rage-shaken figure. "You could never beat me. My power level is over 9000." He smirked. "Tell me, little girl, could you beat that? Hmm? do you think you're something special, little orphan Annie?"

The smallest hint of a smile twitched in the corners of her lips. "10,000. _That's _my power level." She growled at the King.

But the King merely broke into a great laugh. "YOU, 10,000!? My dear little lady, the only ones with that power level are Bardock and Kami. And considering the fact that none of those people are here, I guess I'll just have to kill you myself." He smirked. "But first...there's something you must know..."

"And that is?' June snarled. "I already know all of your deep dirty secrets and tricks."

"It's about your brother, Len..."

June dropped her offensive guard, taken aback by his comment, but she soon took up her guard again. "_What about him?"_ She spoke through clenched teeth.

"They _say_ he was executed for crimes, but it was something deeper. I had him personally executed. He was transferring information illegally to another race, commonly known as..." He smirked, "The Adumintians. Of course, their planet is now known as Frieza Planet 256, due to two fighters three-and-a-half years ago..."

June blinked. "Len was trying to set up an alliance! You know, he was the ONLY Saiyan to never kill another being? And as for the soldiers, I know them. One is my b-" She corrected herself. "My friend. He's my friend."

Vegeta shook his head. "Shame. Such a Saiyan attitude spent on that low-level fool."

June stomped on the ground with an enraged roar. "How dare you!" She screeched. "Raditz is ten times the man you'll ever be!"

The King sparked up in interest. "Oh really...

ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISIS ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISI

Kasai stifled a long yawn, his eyes watering up a bit. He closed his mouth and stared down at the Palace, which had surprisingly become more quiet without any shouts.

"I'm getting bored..." He sighed to no one in particular, well, except for his rival.

Said Saiyan was sitting behind Kasai on top of a rock, his arms crossed and his eyes closed. He appeared to be asleep, for he wasn't catching anything he was saying. He finally blinked his eyes a few times and cast a side glance towards the Palace, and then Kasai.

"Well?" He asked Kasai, yawning as well.

"Nothing. I guess she's probably arguing with the King right about now. Wanna go, like, hover above the Palace, looking on through the roof?"

"Sure, why not?' Bardock agreed after a few seconds. He got up, and, along with Kasai, they flew towards the Palace.

"But..." Bardock began once they were there. "If she tries to harm or kill the King, I _will_ step in."

"But that's no fun!" Kasai whined.

"Well...too bad."

"Hmph."

ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISIS ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISI

"Raditz is ten times the man I am?" King Vegeta asked, a small sneer on his face. "I doubt your boyfriend could even begin to lead the Saiyans. You brother probably could...if he wasn't dead."

"Watch your mouth!" June yelled. "I'll kill you!"  
"You haven't gotten the Saiyan spirit to kill your King, dear June." The King smirked. "Much less anyone else. Mission after mission you've taken, but do you realize how low of a power level those planets really were? You're just like your brother. Arrogant, lazy-"

"Don't say a WORD AGAINST MY BROTHER!"

"Weak!"

"I'm not weak!" June shrieked at the top of her lungs.

"Then prove it to me! Strike me down with every single ounce of hate you have, and you will have become a cold-blooded killer just like the rest of us, unless, of course..." He trailed off, "You're too scared."

Shaking with rage and hatred, she spoke up, her teeth chattering with anticipation. "It's too late to try and appeal to any morality that I had left. I'm not scared of you, Vegeta. To you, I'm untouchable. Do you have anything to say for yourself? Or should I demonstrate _just _how strong I am before I kill you?" The girl smirked. "I would love to have a look of shock frozen on your face the moment your heart stops beating."

Vegeta laughed in her face. "Alright, little Saiyan. Maybe you have an attitude. But I'd be _very_ careful if I were you. One small misstep and you're little _boyfriend _will be the next of those dear to you to wind up in the gallows.

With a long, rattling breath of satisfaction, she raised her right hand, summoned her energy, and blasted him. The extreme ray of lavender aura burned his skin and he collapsed to the ground, coughing and shaking.

"Let's see how long you last before I kill you!" She screamed in pure fury, launching every ounce of strength she had towards the king. Once a dust cloud formed, she ran into the cloud, preparing to strike the King in the heart, ending his life for good. And the girl didn't want to miss a single millisecond of it. With a great cry of laughter, hot tears streaming down her sun-darkened face, she brought her fist down to bash in his skull.

And then it met an arm.

The dust cleared, and June found herself staring into the battle-scarred face of Raditz's father, Bardock.

He had blocked her hit.

She would not stand for that.

She growled. "Why have you come here, bastard, this doesn't concern you."

Bardock raised an eyebrow. "If this is my King, this is my business."

June crossed her arms. "And to think I thought you hated him. You're a mindless slave like 'em all. Get out, and let me finish." She smiled, every hint of sanity was gone from once wise eyes. She rammed her fist into his solar plexus, expecting to hear the wonderful sound of ribs shattering.

But nothing, the soldier was not moved.

June's eyes widened with horror, and the light returned. She looked around the palace for a moment and realized what she had done. What she had become. What Kasai had made her. Her frightened face stared back at the warrior before her. Tears were streaming from her eyes, down her jaw. She stared at him with a look that said "Don't hurt me, please help.."

The fear in her face could have melted a heart of steel, but nothing can possibly melt a heart made of wood. A heart that knew what she was capable of.

He raised a fist, and smashed it right into the girl's trembling visage.

She flew around five feet away. June struggled to sit up, and she spat out a bloody tooth. She turned around to face him. In her was the strength to keep fighting. But how could she fight? She didn't know if Bardock was her ally or enemy. How could she? She didn't even know who she was anymore.

Quivering to her feet, she sniffed back blood from her crushed nose. Blood was pouring out of her mouth, no matter how many times she tried to spit it out. After staring blatantly at her opposer for a moment, she began to shuffle toward the door, one step at a time. Suddenly she heard a voice behind her.

"That's right, run away! I bet your brother wished he could have as well you little slut!" It was the King's voice.

Without talking, June reached a hand behind herself, and blasted a shot of ki to where she thought his face would most likely be. Then the girl made a run for it. As soon as he deflected the blast effortlessly, Bardock attempted to pursue her, but she was already gone.

ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISIS ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISI

Kasai sat laughing on the hill. "HAHAHA!" He roared. "Did you see that? PRICELESS!"

Bardock sauntered up to him. "That was a dirty trick, Kasai." He spat.

"Dirty?" Kasai questioned. "Why, my dear friend, I'm only humoring myself, hehe. And the look on June's face when she saw you, HA! I bet Frieza would be scared if that happened to him against you! It would be a better face if you were..." He stopped. "Well..."

"Yes?"  
He broke into another laugh after silence. "A Super Saiyan! Aww, man!" He wiped away a tear. "This is great! And now...comes the fun part!"  
Bardock approached Kasai, grabbing him by the neck. "What fun part?" He snarled.

"You'll see!" He shouted, before giving Bardock a good kick to the side, effectively hitting one of his pressure points, making him release his grip on his throat. He immediately took off into the sky, far away from the clutches of the scarred warrior.

Bardock shook his head and began to walk home.

ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISIS ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISI He walked into the house to be greeted by a worried Kakarot. "Did you find Raditz?" he asked. "He told me he was going to the lake, but when I went to go find him he was gone!"

"Huh?" Bardock was puzzled. he wanted-no, he _needed _to talk to his eldest son.

"He'll be back." Bardock was unsure, but spoke confidently. "Dumb kid can't go three minutes without a meal.

"Okay, daddy!" Replied Kakarot, having complete faith in his father.

_Yeah. _Bardock thought. _He'll be back soon._

ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISIS ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISI **OUTTAKES:**

**She growled. "Why have you come here, bastard, this doesn't concern you."**

**Bardock blinked in confusion. "Who is this Bardock you speak of?"  
June blinked back. "Well, you a-"**

"**Bitch, I'm BATMAN!"**

**ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISIS ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISI**

**Haha, well, hope you liked it! I credit that SSSS wrote a whole lot of this while my laptop connection was down, so, i credit her for that :) I'll see you all later in CHAPTER 5!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_On Planet Torga, one week after the events described in the last chapter..._

"_Riko, next to you!" A young voice shouted._

"_Hai!" Riki shout as he dodged a _ki_ blast headed straight for him, and instead, rammed his fist into the alien, causing him to faint. He took a step back, looking at the next wave of fighters._

"_We'll never make it out, Captain!" Another voice shouted._

"_We will!" Riki shouted, standing before the wave, confidence in his wake. "We can do this guys! This is our 10th mission on the job, we can't afford to let anyone down! Kin, Taka, come on! We'll fight until we die! We can't give up now, 'cause we're Saiyans! We can do this!"_

_Kin staggered forward, taking a deep breath. "Alright..." He sighed, "But what if you die?"_

"_I won't die." Riko smiled. But then, out of nowhere, a burst of fire shot from the sky, aiming straight for Kin and Taka._

"_KIN, TAKA!" Riko shouted. He quickly approached the flames and pushed his friends out of the way, taking the full effect of the fire. His shrill cries for help could be heard over the roaring dragons of flames._

"_RIKO!" Kin shouted. Taka tapped his scouter, aiming it towards Riko. "His power level is diminishing! We've got to help him!"_

_And with that, the two team members ran into the flames to save their leader and comrade._

ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISIS ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISI

"Kakarot..." A grumpy father sighed, "I told you, for the _last_ time, the Super Saiyan is just A LEGEND! It's not true!"

"But 'tousan!" Kakarot responded back, "Raditz said you were one!"  
"And you believe him?"

"Well...no." Kakarot responded. "But! If there is such a thing, I will train myself to become as strong as you!" Kakarot shouted. (Wow, foreshadowing much).

"Alright Kakarot, go train." His father excused him. Kakarot ran upstairs, grabbed his orange and dark blue armor, and ran to the door. As soon as he took one step out the door, someone landed a few feet away from him. Kakarot immediately recognized the face and jumped to tackle the Saiyan, but the Saiyan dodged.  
"Well, Kakarot, you _are_ getting better!" A Saiyaness voice spoke.

"Fasha-chan!" Kakarot shouted, "Haven't seen you in ages!" He put his hands behind his head in the family fashion. "'Sup?"

"I need your dad." Fasha said, urgency ringing in her voice.

"'TOUSAN! Fasha-chan is here to see you!" Kakarot shouted inside.

"Whaaaat!?Fasha?" Bardock shouted back. He afterimaged behind the twosome, crossing his arms. "If you're here and not with Tora, then something must be up." He guessed.

Fasha put her hands up. "Bardock, Tora and I need you at the Medical Center 665. Quickly, follow me!" Fasha shouted, taking to the sky.

"Be right back!" Bardock shouted to his son, following Fasha dead on her heels.

ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISIS ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISI

Arriving at the MC665, they descended, Fasha leading Bardock to the medical machine area, where Tora and one of the doctors were observing someone within the healing tank.

"Tora?" Bardock asked, cocking his head, "What's wrong?"

Tora nodded his head to the tank. "Do you know who that is?"

"Who? Your mom?" Bardock stifled a minor laugh, but halted when no one else was laughing. He began to get a wrenching feeling in his gut. He carefully stepped towards the tank, observing the body inside.

Suddenly, his heart race increased, his eyes wide. _I know that face..._ He thought to himself. His gut began to wrench even more at the sight of the half living body, cut up in many places and burned on about 90.6% of the body.

The body inside jerked a bit, finally calming down. Bardock solemnly closed his eyes and looked away. He knew that face by heart. It was the boy he had treated as his third son.

It was Riko, the older son of Tora and Fasha.

And sitting in that exact same room were his two comrades, who were unable to save their captain.

"We-we-we're sorry..." Kin began, "We tried to save him from the fire, but it was impossible to get close. He was in a terrible condition, so we _had_ to abandon the mission. Forgive us."

Taka began to water at the eyes, placing his head into his hands, suppressing a sob. He voice cracked as he spoke. "Don't hurt us or anything, we didn't know."

Bardock stared speechless at the teens, and then turned around back towards Riko. He shifted slightly, and one of the various machines beeped once. His heart rate was slowly rising.

The doctor present at the time noticed this, and rushed towards the machine, pressing a button that drained the water within the tank. Riko fell to the inside of the tank, breathing sharply. Some of his wounds were still bleeding, though none were bleeding profusely. It began to seep into the dribble of water falling off his body, making it a cold, dark red color. His body was still severely burned in a few places.

"Riko!" Tora and Fasha shouted together. Tora ran to his son, trying to help him up, but to no avail.

"Who? Who did this to you!?" Tora commanded his son to tell him.

Riko weakly brought his head up, a deep gash bleeding from it. "A...gu-guy...black cloak...yellow stick...fire..." He sighed, thumping his head hard onto the machine, his eyes glazing over.

Of course, Bardock knew exactly who that was, but how could it him? He had literally just seen him ten minutes ago.

Too many questions were left unanswered after the death of Riko. The next day, the poor child was buried in the graveyard of fallen comrades, rightfully named Comrade Hill. Bardock couldn't forget the faces of Riko's brother and parents at the burial. After all was set and done, Tora continued to visit his son for a whole week, and every time someone, even his best friend or mate, tried to interact with him, he would only push them away from him. At the end of the week, Bardock happened to catch his best friend in the same place he was the other day, by his son's grave. He walked up to him slowly and patted him on the shoulder a few times, reminding him that it wasn't the child's time, but at least he died fighting for his comrades.

And out of the corner of his eyes, the scarred captain noticed a tree rustle and then out jumped a person, staring back at the twosome.

_Kasai...shouldn't tell Tora about him, not yet..._ He thought.

Kasai nonchalantly strolled up to grave, reading the words carefully etched onto piece of stone.

"Is this your son, Bardock?" He asked, looking up at him. He already knew the answer.

Maintaining his self control to ask a billion questions to Kasai, he simply answered. "No, it's his son." He nodded to Tora.

"Sorry for your loss, man." Kasai spoke as sincere as he could. "I'm sure the person who killed him will sure...suffer a fate worse than death, yes." Bardock caught a sign of an evil glint in Kasai's eyes. Without another word, he turned on his heels and walked away towards his favorite place, the Island Forest.

ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISIS ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISI

He took a deep breath of the salty island air. The forest was patched with saltwater lakes, giving it a healthy vibe. Bardock stood up and trudged into the undergrowth. He was pretty hungry, so he figured some hapless animal might be lurking there.

After a few minutes of wandering nearly aimlessly, he found a large bird harpooning fish with it's long beak. He readied a blast.

Bardock raised his hand high to shoot off the fire, but a figure shot out of the shadows on the opposite side of the salt lake before he got a chance. In less than a heartbeat, the bird was lying with a broken neck.

Bardock couldn't see the Saiyan's face, but he was small, probably a teenager.

Creeping out of the undergrowth, Bardock had a plan. He'd scare the living hell out of this kid.

He snuck up behind him, grabbed the kid's shoulder and flipped him around.

It was Raditz.

Raditz's first reaction was to knock his father in the stomach and bolt, but he knew, with his dad's power, it wouldn't work.

"Dad...er...what're you doing here?" The child said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Just clearing my head." His father responded. "What are _you_ doing here would be the better question."

"I'm training to surpass you." Raditz spoke confidently. "I've probably already passed you." He spoke. But of course, the child had no perception of his father's energy, so his father merely laughed. "So, let me get this straight. You think you're stronger than me?"

"'Course I do." The boy sniffed, standing up. "Want proof?"

"Why not?" Bardock responded, making the first move by launching the child into the air.

ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISIS ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISI

As soon as Bardock left, Kasai decided to stay and say a few words, patting Tora on the back as well, then left for SmallTree Forest, the same place that June would be training more likely. He found her instead asleep under a maple tree. He poked her in the side with his shoe.

"Len, let me sleep. I don't wanna go to school." She mumbled.

Kasai chuckled. "I saw you tear the castle apart yesterday." He grinned.

The girl scrambled to feet in a heartbeat, her eyes were wide copper moons. "Kasai..." She whispered. "Get out, get out before I hurt you. Before I hurt you like I hurt them..."

Kasai approached her with a unnatural little dance. "Yes, you hurt them. It was nice, wasn't it?"

She clenched her eyes quickly shut. "Yes... But I paid the ultimate price. My morality. I don't have any friends anymore, I haven't seen a single person in a whole week, since the incident."

Tears welled up in her eyes. "I don't deserve to be near others... I can't risk losing myself like that again..." June slumped down and buried her face in her knees.

Kasai shook his head. "Now, now June. No need to cut yourself off. You're missing things." He smirked. "Like Riko's death, for example..."

June's head snapped up.

_Riko..._

She pulled a faded photograph out of her pocket. It showed her, Raditz, and their friends Schik, Sorpha, and Kyuru. In the middle was Schik, loose black hair spiked forward, flaring out at the bottom. Typical of him. Riko had been his brother.

June rounded on Kasai. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" She shrieked, and pelted off.

ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISIS ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISSI

Raditz smacked against the rough bark of a tree, scraping his face. He was back on his feet in a heartbeat.

Bardock laughed in his face. "Oh, I tremble before your might!" He said sarcastically. "You call that power? Looks like you can't get a match you can beat, kid."

Raditz's lips curled to a grin. "Well, haha...shame that I've developed a new move..hehehe..." He was grinning too wide to be natural. He had obviously worked very hard and was proud of himself. He was finally going to prove something.

The boy raised up an arm. "DOUBLE SUNDAY!" He cried at the top of his lungs, and he fired a complex blast at his father. It was two flaring twines of hyper energy, twisting and writhing until they reached their mark, where it formed one great plasma attack, and exploded against Bardock's chest. The father was surprised at how powerful it was.

But still not nearly powerful enough. The knockback did push him back a few feet, and Raditz charged into the dust, determined to show his father just how much stronger he had become, that he could finally beat his father. He rammed his fist into the first solid object he could find, only to meet his father's gaze, piercing through the smoke.

"Allow me to demonstrate something I've been working on as well..." He sighed.

He gathered _ki_ into his right hand, and, controlling the body heat within his lower arm and hand, sparked his _ki_ and created a flame around his hand. He aimed low at first, bringing his hand into the kid's chest, ramming him upwards into the armor, continuing to throw him upwards, appearing over his head, and finally slamming the boy into the ground, landing right by his head.

"That was my Heat Phalanx. You learn a lot from reading tomes about your ancestor Hirox..." He sighed, pulling the boy up, who, to his dismal, was passed out from impact, his armor slightly burned in the area where the father's fist had connected.

_Aw man, Naira's gonna kill me..._He thought. _Although, he could probably work off that new technique. It's not as powerful as my Heat Phalanx, but still...it's up there in the top percentage of Raditz's techs..._

Slowly, the father lifted on the ground, slung Raditz over his back, and made his way home.

ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISIS ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISI

June dashed through the streets. At last, she found Schik sitting on a bench, his face resting in his hands. "Schik..." She whispered, and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

He looked up. "June?" He asked tentatively. "Everyone thought you were dead. Only Raditz kept on believing you were alive out there..."

June felt a pang hit her heart. How could she have done this to her friends? "Well, I'm here now." She said with a smile.

Schik stood up. "Riko is dead.." He choked. June gave him a quick hug.

"I know what it's like, losing a brother." She said quietly. "It's a fate I wouldn't wish on anybody, not even my worst enemy."

Schik sniffed and nodded. "I won't ask where you were, or why, but you should find Sorpha and the others. It would be a relief to see you alive."

June nodded and flew to the orphanage. She found Sorpha sitting on a bunk with her back to the door. "Hey, Sorph, It's me, I'm home."

Sorpha spun around, and her face lit up at the sight of her friend. "June!" She hugged her friend. After all, at this point they were practically sisters. "We thought you died!" Sorpha cried.

June looked at the ground. "I know."

After all was sorted, June visited Kyuru at his usual spot on the top of a hill.

Once they had greeted, Kyuru spoke up.

"You should see Raditz." He recommended. "He knew better than any of us that you just needed space. Besides." The boy stared into space. "I think something is wrong with him. I've seen him in the Island forest. He won't sleep, he hardly eats, he just trains to be better than his father, though he knows it's an impossible dream. He's been like that since something happened with his dad...It was also the day you went missing. He only broke his brutal schedule for Riko's funeral."

June gasped. After thanking Kyuru, she sped into the sky towards Island forest. When she arrived however, it was vacant, except for a few small craters and burned spots.

_Raditz..._she thought, _What have you done?_

"It's a shame what happened to Raditz..." Kasai spoke up behind June. June spun on her feels, fury burning in her eyes, but Kasai put up a reassuring hand.

"I'm not here to fight, I'm only here to talk." He spoke sincerely. "I'm sorry about Raditz, he's got a lot going through his head right now..." He sighed. "You see, I knew Riko from the day he was born. You could say that...Tora's father and I were cousins."

June gasped. "Truly?"

"Yep." Kasai answered. "It's a shame to see him go. And if you're wondering about Raditz, his mind is a bit...ah...crazy right now, and don't take that wrong. He's trying to be stronger than his father, though it's impossible."

"Why is it impossible?" June questioned.

"Haven't I told you before?" Kasai answered.

"No, you haven't."

"Go find Raditz, he's at home. He'll tell you what you need to know." Kasai spoke up. "Really, truly, sorry about Riko. You know, you could always come to me..."

"Yeah, ok, I'll do that never." June answered before flying away towards Raditz's house.

ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISIS ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISI

Bardock grunted as he shifted the boy onto his shoulder and continued flying. The boy moaned as he slipped off of his father's back slowly. He fell, but Bardock sped toward him, grabbing him by the arm and sighing.

_Something's wrong with his head..._He thought to himself. He landed in a small forest, placing the boy against the tree. Using what he practiced, he summoned up his gifted powers from Planet Kanassa and placed his hand on the boy's forehead.

What he saw was nightmarish.

"_I have to beat you!" Raditz shouted at nothing in particular. Well, except for a light, a black outline of a figure in a golden light._

"_DOUBLE SUNDAY!" He yelled, firing the twin beams at the figure, but it merely blocked the attack off his hand like it was nothing. Without talking, the figure put his right hand at his side, gathering energy into a blue sphere. It shouted something, but it could not be heard. The energy attack was fired towards Raditz, and he only had a split second to dodge before the attack made contact, but he was then slammed to the ground and picked up by the neck by this figure. Then another figure,a female-looking one, walked up, bearing fangs. Both laughed in silence, and the female shadow prepared a lavender blast, hitting Raditz dead-on and sending him flying._

"I have to intervene..." Bardock said to himself. He once again delved into his son's head.

_The male figure launched itself towards Raditz, but Bardock deflected the attack easily. The shadow appeared to growl and jumped back, launching a _ki_ blast, but Bardock deflected it once again._

Since this is Raditz's dream, I can do what I want with his help..._ Bardock thought to himself. He awoke his son by _ki_ transfer and shook him a bit._

"_Dad!" Raditz shouted. "What're you doing in my dream!?"  
"No time for that." Bardock said urgently. "In your dream, you can do whatever you want, right?"  
"Yeah..."  
_(I'm sure you all know where this is going...)

"_This is gonna sound crazy, but I need you to make stronger. Raise my power level."_

"_Are you sure?" Raditz asked, fear hinting in his voice._

"_Positive" Bardock answered back, standing up. "I need to protect you, you're my son." He flipped his head around to stare at his son. "Let me do this...please?" He said._

_Raditz shook his surprise. _Please..._he thought. "Alright..." He spoke, he closed his eyes. He imagined his father, and whatever he imagined happened to his father. Bardock began to emit a huge, blue aura and signaled his son to stop._

"_I got this." He smirked, giving a thumbs up. He launched himself towards the shadows. They then evaporated to smoke, taking different figures. They no longer looked Saiyan, they were just demonic shapes swirled in the darkness._

"_Raditz!" Bardock called. "What in Kami's name is going on in your head?!"_

"_I don't know!" The teenager was on his knees, covering his ears and clenching his eyes shut. "I hit it! How am I supposed to control it?"_

_Bardock ran at the demon figure, and then..._

_Something odd happened._

_The man began to glow gold, and with one mighty strike the demon was collapsed on the ground. Bardock stared at himself in amazement, but suddenly, he felt himself being torn from the dream, back to reality._

With a gasp, Bardock found himself surrounded by trees and pine. On the ground beside him was his son, twitching slightly in his sleep.

The father lifted the boy off the ground and made his way back home. He kicked open the door, and Kakarot dashed up to him. "Daddy, you're hom-" The little boy's eyes widened in horror. "What's wrong with 'Niisan!?" He cried.

Bardock laid the body on the kitchen table. Naira came sprinting in, for she had heard Kakarot's dismal cry. "Raditz!" She choked. She shook him by the shoulders. "Wake up! Wake up! Come on, son, wake up!" She sobbed.

Bardock patted her on the back. "Naira, Naira, NIARA!" He tried calming her down. Finally he stopped and looked at her mate.

"Look." Bardock said, "He's fine, he's breathing, he just got hurt."

As if on cue, Raditz coughed and opened his dark brown eyes. "Wh-what happened?" He stammered. "I had the weirdest dream." He sat up. "I remember, fire, a punch, pain." He coughed again and got to his feet. Kakarot pulled his shirt. "Are you okay, 'niisan?" He asked.

Raditz patted his brother on the head and stumbled toward the stairway. "I'm fine." He mumbled. "I just need sleep...

He stumbled up the stairs, into his room, to his bed, where he collapsed.

A couple hours later, he woke up and walked downstairs. He hadn't gone two steps until he heard knocking against the door. Frantic knocking.

"Can I _ever_ catch a break?" He sighed. He opened the door, and found the worried face of none other than the spitfire in all her glory, June.

At the sight of him, the girl flung her arms around him, burying her teary eyes into the crook of his neck. He stood befuddled for a moment, then laughed. "Hey, girl!" He hugged her back. "Missed 'ya!"

She pulled away. "Are you alright?" She asked hurriedly, placing a hand on his face. He had a bruise on his head, and he seemed pretty cut-up.

Nevertheless, he just shrugged and smiled. "I'm fine. Better now that I've seen you. All those idiots thought you died."

June's eyes softened. "Well, guess they don't know me as well as you do." She sighed. "You look tired, and hungry. Get some rest, eat something, I'll see you around."

Raditz nodded and briefly pressed his lips to her hair. "See ya."

Once she left, the teenager turned toward the kitchen and pulled a fish out of the fridge.

ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISIS ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISI

**SSSS:No outtakes this time XD**

**Anywhosawhatsits, hoped you enjoyed the Chapter. The **_**next**_** chapter is where things really start to heat up!**

**Ice: And review! PLEASE review! Just say what you think! I know you're reading this! I have traffic stats! YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM MEH! REVIEW!**

**SSSS: Ice! Calm yourself! *sigh* Please review before she needs virtual therapy, and by that I mean SSJ Bardock giving her a good knocking to the head.**

**Bardock: *Cracks knuckles***

**Ice: Wait...Bardock, since when were YOU in my A/Notes?!**

**Bardock: Since SSSS installed the new indestructible back door? *Points to it***

**Ice: T_T bitchez be crazy**


	6. Chapter 6

**Grab the tissues, and listen to Outset Island from the Wind Waker soundtrack. Get ready to cry.**

**SSSS: Oh Kami, I'm crying just typing this. I hope this gives everyone a view on what pain everyone close to Riko is going through right now. Oh! I just can't! *Falls into Bardock's arms, crying***

**Ice: ...Anyways...as you can tell what SSSS said, she wrote practically this whole chapter. So, I'm just gonna ask, IS JUNE BECOMING A MARY SUE!? In this chapter I tried flawing her up a bit. plz PM me your view on this. Thz :)**

Chapter 6

Bardock sauntered into the kitchen. He had A LOT to ask his son, who was sitting at the table eating a raw fish.

"Hey." He said bluntly.

Raditz looked at him for a second. "Hey.." He mumbled.

Bardock took a seat. "Raditz, are you, I don't know...not telling me something?"

Raditz choked. "Of- of course not!" He lied. "What would I be hiding?"

The father shook his head. "You told me quite a while ago, that you would tell me a secret you've been hiding 'later,' It's late enough, I think. So tell me now.

The boy began shaking. His head was throbbing, he couldn't deal with this right now, yet he didn't have any choice. "I-I can't" He stammered. He looked out the window to the darkening sky. "I can't."

Bardock shoved him. "You can, and you will. Tell me!"

Raditz stood up and ran for the stairs. At the third step, Bardock grabbed his son's ankle and yanked him to the ground. "Tell me, idiot!" He snarled. Raditz darted to his room, his father dead on his heels. "TELL ME BRAT, NOW!"

"NO!" Raditz shouted. "IF I DO, EVERYTHING WILL BE RUINED!"

Bardock lunged forward and grabbed his throat, pinning him against his bed.

"Dad..." Raditz barely rasped, turning blue in the face. "You're hurting me...I can't breathe...dad..."

Bardock realized with mild horror what he was doing and let go of his son, who panted and gasped for air. The father shook him hard. The boy's migraine was killing him, pounding in his brain and making him feel sick. "STOP" He gasped, curling into a ball and weakly covering his face with his hands. "Please, just stop..."

Bardock shook his head and backed into the doorway. "Tell me, son." He rasped.

Raditz got up and stared defiantly back at his father, hurt lighting his eyes. "No dad!" He shouted, "I can't tell you! It'll just bring bad luck. I won't tell you!"

Bardock stayed silent for a few moments, his eyes locked on to his son. Finally, he sighed. "The Warrior's Code."

Raditz cocked his head, his throbbing head resting a bit. _The Warrior's Code...?_

"The Warrior's Code...there's one rule in it, and that is...to tell your comrades everything that is happening." Bardock turned to his son. "No matter how miniscule or non-important a detail about something is, you need to tell me. Trust is something that you and I do not share, but maybe we can start right here, right now, and I understand. Life isn't fair sometimes, but if you keep this secret bottled up inside you, it might actually be important for all I know! What if you never tell me, and that little secret you kept from me could've saved me in the future? If that detail is _so_ hard to keep from me, your own father, then maybe you aren't my comrade. Maybe you aren't my son."

Bardock walked up to Raditz and placed both hands on his shoulders, shaking him slightly. "You can't keep this secret from me forever, Raditz! If you don't tell me, it could be my demise in the end. However, if the words 'comrade' and 'trust' mean nothing to you, then forget everything I said, right now, and go on living in the shell of your life, knowing that with each passing moment, that secret is trying to break free from it's prison, longing to be told. I trust you, Raditz! I trust you with my life, my spirit, my blood! And if you don't feel the same way, then what kind of comrade are you presenting to the world!? One who won't protect the people he cares about, or the ones who try so hard and get so far. But to you, it doesn't even matter. Even if they fall and lose it all, to you, it doesn't even matter. They put their trust in you, and pushed as far as they can go, but to you, that doesn't even matter. Be the comrade I know you are, loyal, trustworthy, and above all, a man of your word. Be the son that I long for, Raditz."

Raditz was baffled. Did his father just...tell him the truth? Raditz put his head down in terrible shame. Maybe he _was_ untrustworthy. Maybe he _was_ just letting everyone down. But no more! He raised his head to stare at his father. He solemnly shook his head. "Am I...a bad son, dad?"

"Not at all." Bardock said, patting the young boy on the back.

"But...it seems that way."

'Trust me when I say that I know the feeling. The bastards who betrayed me when I was your age are all dead, all because they chose not to listen to me. Don't make the same mistake they did."

"Then, dad...I guess...there's no more point in keeping the secret from you." Raditz sat down on to his bed, taking in his father's words. "On Planet Aduminta..." He started, his father perking up with interest, "When I was laying half dead in a puddle of my blood, I could feel the pain that both of us were feeling. When my heart appeared like it had stopped, I saw what I thought was Kami himself, but no, it wasn't. It was _you,_ dad."

Raditz took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing_.

"I saw you..." He turned his head to look at his father. "As a Super Saiyan."

Bardock's eyes went wide in unbelief and he shook his head ever so slightly. The boy went on.

"I wanted to keep this a secret from you as long as I could. I knew that if I told you, you'd just beat yourself up for being so weak. But, when I was ascending into Heaven, I opened my eyes in life. I sensed determination, desperation, and indignation. I knew that you, my father, were trying to revive me, and when I saw that you were successful, I put a smile on my face to let you know. At that moment, I knew that you cared, but before, I thought that I was just a throwaway to you, but after that, I knew I was wrong." Raditz's eyes began to tear up and his voice cracked. He clenched his hands onto his pants leg, too sad to continue. "At that moment," He sniffed, "I knew that you had accepted the fact that you would do ANYTHING to save me, no matter what. But I couldn't bring myself to tell you, and here I am now, pouring out the words of how I truly feel. Warriors don't cry and yet..." He took in a shaky breath, "Here I a-am, prese-presenting my weakne-ness to you, that I re-really am just a no-nobody to ever-every-everyone!" He closed his eyes and looked at the ground, trying not to keep eye contact with his father, but he felt warm hands press against his shoulders.

"It's not your fault, Raditz." He heard his father say. "You were only confused of what to do. And just because you're crying doesn't mean you're weak. When Tora lost his son, do you think he kept the grief and the pain bottled up inside of him? No! He shared it with me, and, to me, I understand it. The feeling of losing a son."

He squeezed his son's shoulders tighter. "I need you to be strong Raditz. Do it for me. You're my son, and I won't let the feeling of caring escape you. We're Saiyans, who kill in cold blood, but deep down, every single one of us knows the feeling of losing a comrade, a son, daughter, or even their wife or husband. You told me what you needed to tell me, and now _I_ know as well, that I can protect my own son from his life ebbing away from him. Be strong. For me."

And Raditz let it go. All the grief, the pain, the feeling of loss, all of it pouring out. He took his sleeve and subconsciously rubbed the tears from his eyes. He felt his dad ruffle his hair, like he did when he was a child.

"Dad..." Raditz spoke through tears. "I love you."

"I know." His father replied, faintly smiling. At this moment, Raditz still hadn't picked his head up. "Dad, I need a few-"

"I got the message." His father spoke, walking out the doorway of Raditz's room.

Once his father was gone, Raditz placed his head into his hand, giving a big, rattling sigh, feeling angry at himself. _Damnit! Warriors don't cry!_ He mentally shouted, throwing his pillow across the room. "Damnit! Why am I so weak to everyone's eyes!"

All of a sudden, he heard tapping on his bedroom window. He looked out to the darkness of nighttime to see June, with her eyes glowing in the darkness.  
Raditz walked over to the window, rubbing his eyes to remove all the tears. He tried to toughen up and opened the window. June set her feet down onto the roof. "Are you alright?"  
"Fine" Raditz snapped, turning his head away. "How much did you hear?"

"All of it." June sighed. "I never knew your father felt that way about you."

"He doesn't." Raditz shook his head. "He's just saying that to make me feel better."

"Come outside with me real quick." June said as she grabbed Raditz's wrist, pulling him onto the roof. They both sat down, staring at the two circles of light navy suns in the yearning nighttime.

"I think your dad was telling the truth." June finally spoke up. "He seemed like he was telling the truth to me. Actually, it even seemed like he was holding back tears. He wanted you _and_ him to be strong. Why can't you see that in your father?"

"Because he's a lying idiot." Raditz spoke up. "Ever since Kasai died, people have been accusing Dad of killing him, and I think that's gotten to his head." A pang of guilt hit Raditz. "Do you think I'm the problem?" Raditz asked June.

"Not at all." She spoke softly. "I think that he only wants to protect you. To show you that he's strong. Look, Tora's son just died three days ago. I'm sure he's trying his best to keep his emotions held back. I don't know what he's going through, but I know the pain. It's like when I lost my mom and my brother. I was comforted by my dad, who then beat me senseless. You were the only friend I had, you

and the spirit of Hirox, though I don't know why he would care about me." _It's probably the Gold Tree and the handprint that kept him around me_. She thought to herself.

"But...I don't know what to do!" Raditz shouted to June, placing his hands into his hair. "I'm _so_ confused! I need guidance!"

June took up Raditz's left hand, holding it tight. "Go to your dad. In the way that he comforted you, try to do the same. If he needs space, let him be. It's the best you can do for now." June finished, looking at her scouter. _I should really train.._ She stood up, cracking her back. "Well, I gotta go back to the orphanage, they're probably looking for me." She lightly laughed. "It'll be alright, Raditz. Just let your dad be. Maybe you should go visit Tora too." She suggested, hopping off the roof and taking off towards the forest.

ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISIS ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISI

Kakarot poked his head around his father's room in the dim of the night. He cocked his head, for he had never seen his father seem so...out of it.

Bardock had his hand resting on his hand. Naira was asleep next to him.

The father sighed and picked up a photograph next to his bedside table. Kakarot couldn't see it in the dim light, but he knew which one it was. It was a photograph of Bardock, Naira, Raditz, and himself. It showed Bardock holding Kakarot's bright-eyed 7-year-old brother. Naira was holding an infant Kakarot.

The little boy blinked as he stared at his father. Why was he looking at that picture?

"What's up, Kakarot?" His father spoke solemnly, placing the photo back down quickly. He didn't make eye contact with his youngest son, but he could sense his presence. Kakarot slowly walked up to his father, grabbing his left wrist behind his back and staring at his feet. He moved his eyes up to look at his father.

"'Tosan...'you alright?" He asked, frowning. All his childish glee escaped him at the sight of his father seeming so...sad. "You seem...out of it." He used a phrase that his brother often used.

Bardock sighed at patted his youngest on the head. "Nothing. It's nothing. Just a lot on my mind right now." He spoke, staring out the window.

Kakarot took his father's hand off his head and climbed clumsily onto the bed, crossing his legs. He stared out the window as well, but his father seemed lost in his own world, staring at something that Kakarot couldn't quite see or grasp at.

"Is it something about Riko?" Kakarot asked out of the blue. He kept hearing his name around town and when he went to the training center. "I kept hearin' 'bout him."

Bardock didn't speak, but flicked his eyes towards his youngest son. Truth be told, he actually _was_ concerned for his father. Bardock gave a long sigh, turning towards his son and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Well..." He began, "It is about Riko. You see, I know how you and Riko were good friends, but, last mission...he came back..." He was trying to find the right words to make it sound soft and not harsh. "With multiple wounds. That's when Fasha showed up."

"To come and let you see Riko?" Kakarot asked.

"Yeah. And, well, when I was there, he was already in a healing pod, and well..." He closed his eyes in pain at the memory of the kid, "He didn't...survive."

"So...what? Doesn't that mean he'll come back?" Kakarot asked.

Bardock felt a pang of guilt hit him. Kakarot hadn't been introduced to natural death yet. "Well...you see...when someone...doesn't survive, it means they die. In other words, no...he's not coming back. Ever."

"So..." Kakarot had tears in his eyes. "I'll...never see Riko...again?" He asked his father, hoping it wasn't true.

"...no." Bardock answered back. For a Saiyan, he definitely took close deaths hard. And trying to explain it to his youngest son was difficult.

"But 'tosan!" Kakarot yelled. "Riko can't die! He told me he was immortal! He said so!"  
"That was a joke Kakarot. This is what death feels like." He told his son. Kakarot opened his mouth, but Bardock pressed a finger against it to silence him. Quiet silence split the tension in the room as emotions of all sorts welled up inside Kakarot. A lone, warm tear rolled down his cheek, landing onto the ground.

Bardock let his son deal with the pain of losing a close friend, and he looked away, shutting his eyes. He wanted to look tough in front of a son like a Saiyan should. Then he shook his head. _To hell with this 'cold, emotionless warrior' crap. Naira isn't watching anyways..._

Turning back to his son, he slowly unfolded his arms, and shifted his hands in the 'come here' way. Kakarot turned to look at his father with mild shock. He was motionless at first, but his father shook his hands again, beckoning him to come forward. He rubbed his eyes, already faintly red from tears, and scooted his way over to his father. He looked up to his father, his eyes boring holes into his soul. Then, to Bardock's surprise, his son wrapped his tiny arms around his father, attempting to give him a hug, although his arms wouldn't exactly fit around his waist. Kakarot put his head against his father's chest with his head down, his tail sitting in an unmoving position behind himself.

It was at this moment that Raditz slowly poked his head into the doorway, and just in time to see his father return the hug that his son was giving him. He was going to ask dad if he was okay, but it seemed that Kakarot beat him to it. A faint smile grew on his face. _Thanks, kid..._He thought before stepping out of the doorway to his room.

"Dad..." Kakarot's muffled voice spoke. He raised his head to look at his father. "D'you think Riko'll be okay? You know..." He took his hand and pointed at the ceiling. "Up there?"

Bardock nodded. He didn't feel like telling his child about Hell. "He will." Bardock sniffed. "I know he will."

The little boy whimpered against his father's chest.

Bardock stared at his child. He unravelled his tail from his waist and wrapped it around his son, allowing the fuzzy tip to stroke his tail. This was a comforting move, usually reserved for deep emotions such as death. A flashback hit him in the face like a bad strike.

_A 3-year old Raditz tugged his father's wrist bands. His father was sitting on his bed, letting his right arm lazily float off the bed. He was enjoying his time off when Raditz climbed up onto the bed. _

"_Daddy!" He squeaked. "I tried flying today. I was really good!"_

_Bardock brushed him off. "Yeah, yeah, I've flown a billion times before. You don't see me broadcasting it."_

_Raditz sniffed. "That was mean!" He shouted at his father._

"_Well, a Saiyan's ability to fly is an important one, but also the most easiest to learn. Next you'll master _ki_."_

_The small boy sniffled again. "Not like this, I won't." He held out his arm. It was badly bruised and bent the wrong way. "I think it's broken...I fell and now I can't feel it."_

_Bardock scoffed. "You shouldn't have fallen. Go bug someone who cares."_

_Raditz reached out his good hand toward his father's. "Daddy!" He cried. _

_His father slapped his hand away, laughed, and walked away._

Bardock resurfaced with a lump rising in his throat.

His oldest son, who had near begged for affection, had been brushed aside. Unloved, he had passed into the oblivion of his parents. He had grown up alone, never knowing. Never knowing the affection of a father to his son.

Bardock swallowed hard, and looked at Kakarot. He made a promise to himself. Even if it was too late to do right by Raditz, with Kakarot, he still had the chance.

He sighed and held his son tighter.

ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISIS ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISI

June sauntered through woods. The sunlight reflected her scouter, she took it off so she could see through the glare. She brushed frizzy spiked hair out of her face, letting the warm night air calm her nerves. At least she understood Kasai's message now, but she was still worried about Raditz. She had never seen him break like that, but it made sense. He had let everything go, his universe crumbled in that one moment.

June shook away the fretting thoughts. Suddenly, she saw a shape flicker in the corner of her eye. "Hello?" She called into the night, raising her fists. "Who's there? Come out or I'll make you!"

Out of the shadows, Kasai stepped out, his usual demonic grin scored across his face.

June jumped back, _ki_ charging in her hands. "What do you want with me?" She roared.

Kasai laughed. "Well, what did you learn about Raditz's father?"

She shook her head violently. "I'll never tell you!"

The man phased behind her. "I already know." He hissed in her ear. "I was listening the whole time."

The girl scrambled backwards. "Creep! Don't touch me!" She shrieked.

Kasai advanced on her. "You can't hide from me! I'll always be behind you! Keep looking over your shoulder, June."

June took a deep breath, left with no options, she let out a blood-curdling scream.

Kasai slapped a hand to her mouth, and let go when she stopped struggling.

"No.." She whimpered. "This is all my fault. Now you know Bardock is a Super Saiyan... And it's all because of me..." She let out a sob. "I'm a terrible friend!"

Kasai tisked. "You're a perfectly great friend, and you know Raditz will love you no matter what." The man grinned. "And thanks."

June sniffed. "F-for what?"

He cackled. "For telling me about Bardock!"

The girl's eyes went wide. "No-N-NO! This isn't right! They'll get you!"

Kasai lifted an eyebrow. "Who's 'they'? I'm dead, remember?" He laughed and flew off. He truly trusted the girl, but for something this important to his master plan, he needed to confirm it.

ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISIS ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISI

Bardock let go of Kakarot, pushing him back a bit and placing his hand against his tiny chest.

"Thanks, Kakarot." Bardock smiled honestly. "For cheering me up."

"Hai!" Kakarot laughed. "I don't like it when da' not feeling well." He smiled up at his father with his childish glee, but, to interrupt the special moment, Bardock's scouter phone began ringing, or rather, singing. With a heavy sigh, Bardock got up from the bed, with Kakarot turning to face him. He picked up the scouter and hooked it to his left ear.

A freakish high male voice answered. "Hello, soldier!"

Bardock sighed and walked outside. "What do you want Kasai?"

On the other line, Kasai grinned. "I just discovered the most marvellous fact about our girl!"

Bardock facepalmed. "Don't tell me you're still terrorizing that poor kid. What do you want with her?"

Kasai ignored the question. "You'll never guess- I just discovered her REAL maximum power level!

With a heavy sigh, Bardock asked "What is it?"

"20,000" Kasai responded. "She has no idea! She's clueless and she can't control it!"

"20...20,000!?" Bardock wouldn't believe it. "How do you know?"

"A sixth sense of mine?" Kasai questioned, before laughing and, finally, hanging up.

Bardock stood motionless for a second. _Why would her power level spike from 10,000 to 20,000 in one day? She must have been upset, it must have driven her to maximum._

ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISIS ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISI

Bardock walked back inside, only to hear a cough he was far too familiar with, having tangoed with it 3 1/2 years ago.

He walked into the living room, where Naira was coughing up a storm. She had only coughed that hard when she had the_ lukivazik_ virus. He walked up to her. "Are you okay?" He asked with full concern. "You know you only had that cough when you had the virus."

Naira nodded. "I know." She wheezed. "What if I'm contracting it again?"

Bardock shook his head, and Kakarot came bouncing into the room up to his mother. "Are you alright, Mama? You sound sick." His voice seemed to crack a tiny bit when he spoke those last few words.

His father immediately turned to him. "Kakarot, why'd your voice crack?"

"Well, 'tosan, my throat is hurting a little bit, but I'm sure it's nothing. Probably from trainin' or a dry throat." He assured his father, but then broke into a raspy cough, and, after about five seconds, he stared at his father and his mother, turned on his heels, and walked out of the doorway.

"He's got it too?" Bardock asked his wife.

"Yes..." She sighed.

Raditz then entered from where Kakarot had just left. "He seemed a little ill. By the way, are you feeling alright, Mom?"

Naira shook her head. "I'm sick, and so's your brother. So be careful, son. The last thing we need is you getting sick as well."

Raditz nodded and heard his brother's voice outside. "'Niisan! Come see!"

The teenager trotted outside to his little brother. The child's sleeves were covering his hands, and he was holding a little note of paper.

"Look, Raditz, it's addressed to you!"

Raditz took it in his uncovered hand and read it silently in his mind.

"_Your girl's a 20,000"_ It read. Kasai's name was signed at the bottom.

The boy blinked. This was impossible! Kasai was dead, right?

Raditz's fist clenched, crumpling the paper and stuffing it angrily into his pocket. "Come on, Kakarot." He half-growled as he picked his little brother up and headed inside.

ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISIS ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISI

"Raditz!" Naira called as soon as he walked inside.

"Hai?" He answered, poking his head into his mother's room.

"I need you to go to Tenso and grab me the book on Earthian Culture. Just tell him that Naira sent you."

"Got it." He ran out of her doorway, but placed the crumpled note on his desk before running back outside to Tenso.

Once he was gone, Kakarot looked into Raditz's room and scanned for the note. He found it and approached it carefully as if it was a trap. He took the note up in his hand and read it, but was completely confused. What was so special about it?

ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISIS ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISI

Tenso, as usual, was busy catching up on old scrolls of ancient times when Raditz made a very ungraceful landing into the building running up to Tenso. He was about to talk, but Tenso lifted a finger to stop him. When he was done reading to himself, he turned to Raditz.

"Hmm?" He asked.

"Oh, uh, mom needs a book on Earthian Culture. She has the virus again."

"Ahh..." He spoke in his unnaturally soft Saiyan voice, "Since you're here, I need to show you something..." He and his light blue cloak slowly drifted over to the other side of the Archives. This side of the Archives was only reserved for all chemical compounds known to Saiyans, like medicines or poisons used in attacks.

Tenso walked up to where the "L" section was and floated a bit to the top, since the LU's were at the top. He opened a long cabinet and floated to the left, finally stopping at a small pocket. He picked up a tiny vial, about the size of his pinkie, and closed the shelf, drifting back to Raditz. He showed him the tiny vial.

"Be careful, it's really contagious." He warned. Raditz took up the vial and looked at it and, to his surprise, there were tiny, almost faded dots within the vial.

"This was discovered on your lawn last night. Bardock told me and my medicine crew to keep and eye out for you guys. Anyways, what you're holding right now is the raw, untamed version of the virus that your mother had 3 1/2 years ago. But that's not all we discovered..." He hinted. Turning back towards the medicinal area, he walked over to the S viruses and opened the SU virus cabinet, letting it stretch a long way before stopping it. He grabbed a larger vial and closed the cabinet. He walked back to Raditz, but refused to hand him the vial.

"This contains a chemical known as _L._ _Supiernko_. It was found in the forest, where your girl June likes to hang out."

"Well...what does it do?" Raditz questioned, peering at the vial.

"You see, there are few cases of this virus, but we've studied it to it's entirety. _This _certain virus is the only of its kind to be able to take on a mutated shape of a rod, and can have adverse side effects. In it's earlier days-"

"Cut to the chase." Raditz spoke.

"It causes a person's power level to forcibly raise to it's ultimate maximum. If this were found in June's usual hang out spot, it would mean that _somebody _wanted to see her full potential."

Raditz shook his head. There was no way...

"N-No!" He stammered. "Kasai is the only person who would ever do that, and he got killed!"

Tenso put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Kasai is alive, ask your father. He never died."

The boy stumbled back.

_June was right the whole time...! And I- I was wrong... I ignored her, now what's going to happened!?_

Raditz was interrupted from his thoughts by a sharp pain in his wrist. He slapped his other hand over to it and gasped.

Tenso gave him a quizzical look, which turned to a sober concern. He snatched the boy's hand with surprising strength.

"Wha-hey!" The teenage boy shouted as the man scraped a bit of skin off of his fingertips. He quickly floated over to an empty vial case. He carefully placed the skin cells into the vial, letting them slowly drift into it. He then closed the vial air tight shut and floated over to the "X" section, which was the most unfilled section. It only had one report of a virus. Tenso carefully, and I mean _carefully_ opened the tiniest drawer in the archives. He looked at the sole vial in it, and he looked at the one in his hand. He picked up the vial in the drawer and compared the two. And then he shook his head in realization that they were both the same.

He walked back to Raditz and showed him the vial, but strictly refused to let him hold it.

"Why didn't you tell me about the pain in your wrist?" He asked, just a tad harshly.

Raditz was taken aback. "It just started hurting right now. What's wrong with it? It's just a little pain..."  
"A LITTLE!?" Tenso shouted, but then took a breather. "Ahem, sorry, I get carried away sometimes." He showed him the vial once more.

"This, my dear boy, is a chemical with a severely long name. But we just call it...Xephyr. It's real name is Xephyriotonicalysutinagoumin. Only one known other case of this virus was found, and that was during the Hiroxian Times, used in a massive genocide.

Tenso sighed. "It was also used once by a man who...who lost everything. He used it to kill himself."

Raditz's eyes widened in horror, and he began shaking, his mouth dried out. "What does that mean?" He choked.

Tenso shook his head solemnly. "It means...you touched something that was laced with the virus. Somebody wanted you dead."

Raditz suddenly felt sick to his stomach with remembrance of the note.

Tenso patted him gently on the shoulder. "Listen, kiddo. I don't know how I can say this, but...the Xephyr virus...is so potent..." He voice broke off. "It's a chemical that can cause a 100% guaranteed death. In other words, you have a week to live."

Raditz was an inch from blacking out. His knees buckled. "It- It _CAN'T!_" He choked. "It's a mistake, a fatal flaw!"

Tenso looked back at the boy, a rare hint of Saiyan fury burning in his eyes. He pulled the vest of the Saiyan and yanked him an inch from his face. "Listen to me!" He shouted. "This is serious. I AM dead serious!" Then, realizing, he let the boy go softly. Then he sighed. "Tell your father about this if you don't believe me. Mention the name, but only tell your father, and tell him that Tenso found a tiny case of it, and wanted to confirm the name. After all, wasn't he a scientist too?"

Raditz sighed and buried his face in his hands.

Tenso sniffed. "Look," He said gently. "It's gonna hurt your wrist, then up your arm, then your shoulder, then heart, then nothing. Ever again. Period. That's it."

The boy stared miserably into space. He was going to die.. His voice cracked as he spoke.

"I might not tell Dad... I can't see any good it would do, and I don't want everyone being miserably for whatever time I have left..."

Tenso nodded. "Well...besides that, there's ONE more thing I need to show you...and no, it doesn't affect you." He walked over to the "A" cabinet. His voice echoed as he rummaged through glass.

"This chemical...was apparently found..." He pulled out a vial and placed it back down, shaking his head. "...on your father's scouter! Right on the place where the ear hooks. Ah..." He sighed, pulling out a vial of a partially full cabinet. He walked back to Raditz.

"This chemical is called _I. Autuminu._ It enters either through the mouth, nose, ears, or pores within the face. From there, it makes its way to the brain, where it causes a quick firing of chemical responses in the brain. So, in simpler terms, it causes a Saiyan's emotions to be easily accessed, and not pushed back. They can show themselves in any case possible, unless the Saiyan has good control. The only problem is that..." He shook the vial around. "It causes the stimuli for rage to be increased two times a normal Saiyan's limit. Even the cool, calm and collected fighter might become extremely deadly and unpredictable after it. Everything else can be suppressed. Any need for this in your father?"

Raditz covered his mouth with his hand and nodded. What was Kasai playing at?

Tenso grabbed a book from a desk and handed it to the boy. "Anyways, here's your mom's book. And good luck, Raditz."

With a nod, The young teenager turned and walked out of the shop. When he got home, he gave his mother the book, and went up to sit on the roof.

"And there's the man who thought he could beat his father!" A gruff voice spoke out. Turning his head, ironically enough, Bardock was sitting on the roof as well.

_Of course..._ Raditz thought. _Father and his daydreams. And meditations._

"Say...dad?"

"Hm?"  
Raditz pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. "Um, Tenso wanted to ask you about...a certain virus. He said it was seldom studied and wanted to ask you what you know about it. It's called, um..." He read the long word to himself. "Ah, just take the paper."

The father studied it for a moment. "Xephyriot- oh, you mean...Xephyr..." The man shivered at the mention of that name. "What about it?"

Raditz shuffled his feet. "What does it do exactly?"

"Oh." Bardock laughed. "Well, it kills you. BAM!" He snapped his fingers. "Just like that. Why did you want to know?"

The boy shrugged, trying to keep sadness and disappointment out of his voice. "No reason. Um, does it kill you an in instant? Or does it take a course in the body?"

Bardock pondered this for a moment. "Well, it causes pain, 'n that will maybe go on for about a few days. Then it reaches a vital organ, heart, brain, lungs, liver, whichever is closest, and it'll be attacking it for a few more days and and by the last 20 minutes it makes the host go somewhat deranged, then it'll immobilize them, and then, well...they die. That's pretty much it."

The boy nodded and looked up at the dark sky. "Okay...thanks Dad." He said, as pain shocked his elbow.

()()(_)(_())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Long chapters. Long chapters everywhere.**

**So, now what? Raditz only has a week to live. And what is Kasai's plan?**

**We'll see...**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Little Kakarot tugged his brothers sleeve as he laid asleep in his bed. The teenager looked up.

"'Niisan!" He squeaked. "Mama says you can take the day off from chores today! She said everybody could take a break."

Raditz yawned and massaged his aching arm.

_Well, that was convenient..._He thought as he slipped out of bed. He picked up his scouter to call June. She was usually up pretty early. He wanted to see if he could spend time with her.

After all, he could find no other way of spending his last days. Though the boy had told no one, he was aching to tell someone about it. He looked over to his brother who was identifying the note carefully. Then he pointed to it.

"Ay, 'niisan! the 20,000 on here is a bit smudged. Can I see it?" He asked, reaching for the note.

"No!" Raditz called, blocking the boy, which struck Kakarot by surprise. He took two steps back then ran out the room yelling, "'Kaasan! Raditz is scary!" He tromped to the left to his parent's room.

Bardock walked into the room with a scowl. "Raditz, what did you do this time?"

Raditz scratched the back of his head. "I just snapped at him for trying to go through my stuff, that's all."

Kakarot pouted and pointed to the paper. "I just asked if I could see it! He didn't have to be mean about it!"

The Father took a step forward. "Let me see tha-"

Raditz leaped in the way and held out his arms, blocking his dad. "There's nothing on it." He said hastily. "It was just.. um.. In the trash, and I don't want him touching it, it's gross."

Bardock crossed his arms. "Let me see it, Raditz." He growled.

"No!" The boy snatched up the paper before his father could. Summoning up _ki _in his hands, he burnt it to ashes in a second. He chucked them out the window, and the breeze carried them away.

Before he could even turn around, he was pinned by the neck to the wall.

Bardock hissed in his ear. "What did it say? Why was it so important that nobody touched it, eh? Spit it out, kiddo."

Raditz choked and rasped "I-It was just personal... I have a life, y'know."

Bardock squeezed his neck tighter. "I didn't ask what it was _about._" He growled. "I asked what it _said."_

"Let...let me go and I'll tell you!" Raditz gasped. The father released his insanely tight grip somewhat on his son's throat, allowing him to talk normally.

"It was from..." Raditz thought a moment.. "June. Does THAT tell you enough?"

Bardock blinked. "No, one sec." He turned to his youngest son. "Kakarot, out. This may not be for you."

The boy left without protest.

"So..." Bardock smirked. "What did it say?"

Raditz blushed. _Great, now I have to make up some crazy embarrassing shit. Ugh, sorry June! _He thought as he racked his brains for something.  
"Um, it said, um..." He swallowed hard and finished the sentence, his cheeks blushed red. "'I wanna love you all day.' Are you happy now!?"

Bardock laughed, and without replying, walked out.

Raditz sighed. _The things I do for you people... _

He turned his scouter on and called said girl. June picked up in a cheery voice she usually had after training. "Hey Raditz! What's up?"

The boy shrugged. "You wanna hang out today?"

Over the line, June's face lit up in a smile. "I'd love to!"

ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISIS ISISISISISISSISISISISISISISISISISISISI

Raditz and June walked peacefully through the woods, hand in hand.

"So.." June said. "How's it going?"

"It's fine..." He murmured under his breath. He couldn't tell her.. Not yet.

Suddenly, he felt a ripping pain in his arm and shoulder. Instinctively he snapped a hand to it.

June looked up anxiously. "Are you alright?" She asked, gently touching her fingertips to his shoulder.

He nodded. "I-I'm fine. Just a charlie-horse." He shook the pain off and wrapped his arm around her waist.

June looked at the ground and sighed. "Good." She hugged him tightly around his waist, because she was much shorter than him. "I'm glad." A warm, loving smile spread across her face. "I can't imagine I'd do if something happened to you."

Raditz bit back a wail of guilt. How could Kasai do this to them? He only hoped that no one would find out. _Not yet..._ He hoped silently.

ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISIS ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISI

"I'm worried about Raditz..." Naira sighed to her husband. "He's had a lot of pain up his right arm ever since yesterday."

Bardock drummed his fingers on the table in though. "'Wonder what could be wrong with the kid..." He thought out loud. "It was weird the way he burned that piece of paper, almost like..." He turned to his wife. "It was a death threat or something."

"Anything he talk about to you?" Naira asked.

Bardock gave a sigh, rubbing his head. "Not that I can think of..." _Wait..._ He thought. _Raditz asked me yesterday about Xephyr...and he wouldn't have known about it if he hadn't gone to Tenso..._ His mind raced with ideas. He stood up. "I need to think for a moment." He told his wife, leaving the room, opening the upstairs window, and hovering onto the roof, whereas the same with Raditz, he thought about a lot of things.

_Let's see here...so he asked me about Xephyr after he came back from Tenso. In fact, he was with Tenso for a pretty long time. And then...he seemed in pain when he was talking to me, like trying to conceal it from me. And what was that piece of paper? Wait a second..._ He hopped off the roof and into the backyard, where Kakarot was busy sparring with no one.

"Kakarot." His father called, but Kakarot, not noticing his father, aimed a punch straight for him. In a matter of seconds, Bardock had both his son's arms behind him.

"Getting there. You're getting there." He patted the son on the head, letting him go. Kakarot stumbled backwards a bit, looking at his father. He could see right through his father and tell that something was up.

"Hai?" He asked, cocking his head in a chibi way.

"I need to ask you something..." His father trailed off. "Yesterday, Raditz picked up a piece of paper off the lawn, right?"

"Hai." Kakarot confirmed. "He picked it up with his right hand."

A minor wave of fear hit Bardock like a brick. "Uncovered...hand?" He asked.

"Hai."

Then the realization hit him like a ton of bricks. _Oh Kami...no...it all makes sense now. Staying with Tenso, asking about Xephyr, the pain in his right arm...! It _must _be that...my son...has Xephyr running through his bloodstream!_

Bardock ran inside, eyes wide, and with Kakarot dead on his heels.

Naira stood up and blocked his way."What? What is it?" She asked.

Bardock shook his head.

Niara growled. "I'm sick of the secrets! Tell me, I need to know!" When Bardock didn't respond, she softened her voice. "Bardock, what is it?" She asked, walking up to him in a more-than-graceful way. "Please, tell me..."

Bardock sighed. "All I can say is, he's sick. He's very, very sick. He contracted a virus, it should spread to his heart in only a few days.

Naira bit her knuckle. This couldn't be happening!

"Wh-what happens when it gets to his heart?"

Bardock looked at the ground and closed his eyes. He felt small hands tug his left wrist band.

"Daddy." Kakarot whimpered. "What's going to happen to my brother?"

Bardock fought to keep his voice steady. "He... He's..." The Father took a deep breath. "He'll die.

Naira stood shocked for a moment. Then her eyes rolled up in her head, and she collapsed into her mate's arms.

Bardock jogged over to lay her down on the sofa. When he turned around, Kakarot was standing right where he had been a moment ago, rooted into the spot. His Father approached him with a gentle hand on his shoulder. The boy sniffed. "'Niisan can't die.. He promised he would teach me how to dodge a punch next month..."

Suddenly the boy was screaming. "NO NO MY BROTHER CAN'T DIE! HE WON'T! RADITZ IS GONNA BE FINE, YOU'LL SEE! HE PROMISED!"

The little child broke down in sobs. Then he looked up at his father with a bit of fury ringing in his eyes, and he did something that no one would have expected.

He pointed at his father. "It's all YOUR FAULT! If you had cared about oniisan, then he would be alright!" He ran to the backdoor. "I...I HATE YOU!" He burst out in a passionate yell, running for the forest outside.

"No, KAKAROT!" His father called after him, but the boy wouldn't listen. He hopped into the forest, out of his father's sight. Of course, his father gave chase. Slamming into the back door, he hopped onto a tree trunk and sprang up into the air, taking to flight. Like a hawk looking for prey, he was out looking for a blue and orange blur in the forest. At last, he saw his son.

He landed on a high tree limb, and his son was a few limbs away. After Kakarot turned his head and gasped, he smacked his hand onto the tree limb and catapulted himself five limbs away, but, of course, the more experienced warrior caught up to him with ease.

Then Kakarot rounded on him, firing as much _ki_ as he could pour out, sending the unprepared warrior rocketing out of the treetops and falling to the ground. He looked around for his son, but he was lost from his sight.

Standing up, the warrior took a deep breath, and then he slammed his hand against a hard tree, boring a solid hole right through. Unbeknownst to him, the virus was beginning to take it's course. He ignored the fact that his hand was bleeding. Profusely. "Kami...DAMNIT!" He shouted.

With a quiet snarl and not another word, he turned on his heels and began to walk home. _Oh well._ He thought. _He'll be back as soon as he gets hungry._

Then the warrior noticed a sharp pain in his hand, after the virus retreaded. He looked down at his hand and noticed it was severely bleeding.

_Woah...how did I not notice _that_?_ He asked himself, full of questions. _Well, better rush home, then. Oh jeez...gotta not let my rage get the best of me...but it shouldn't be..._

ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISIS ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISI

Kakarot dashed through the trees, tears streaming down his face. It was all too terrible. First Riko, now Raditz! Riko had been like his older brother, but now he was going to lose his _real_ big brother.

It was strange how everybody thought about it, thinking of Raditz as though they had already buried boy clenched his fist even tighter. He would _not_ let Raditz die, no matter what!

"I will save oniisan!" He declared to himself, stopping on a thick limb and sitting down. "I know he won't die!"

"Are you sure about that?"

Kakarot spun his head around, but only a shadow was in the dense forest. He immediately stood up and took a defensive position.

"Who's there?" He asked. "I'm warning you, I'm strong!"

"Yes, yes, we all know you're the supposed "protege son" of Bardock and Naira. And your brother is Raditz, no less. Say, have you heard of someone called...Kasai?"

The boy let out a roar. "He was the one who poisoned my big brother! He's gonna die!"

Out from the shadows there stepped a tall man, holding a yellow stick.

It was Kasai.

The little boy, who had never seen Raditz's murderer before, did not recognize him as the awful man he actually was- A mistake that too many children had made prior to falling into his trap.

Kasai lunged forward without warning and crushed the boy's tail in his hands. With a cry of peril, Kakarot's knees buckled and he collapsed to the ground. All his strength was leached out of his tail.

With a wicked laugh, he dragged the boy into the undergrowth and tied him up. He left a heavy stone sitting on the kid's tail.

"Leave me alone!" Kakarot shouted. "I have to save oniisan!"

Kasai gave a wicked smirk. "The only way to save your brother is to force the Xepher antidote past his breastplate into his heart. And there isn't an antidote."

Kakarot began to cry. "I'll never let you get away with this! 'nissan get you before it kills him."

The man smirked. "Oh, he won't." Kasai began to pace.

"You see, Kakarot, nobody believed that Xepher had an antidote. BUT, given enough time and energy to the cause, you _can_ forage one out of the spores of a Cardiakodus mushroom, (found only in the most remote ends of the planet) The pigments in a Nakseh plant leaf, (Found only in rainforest centers) The blood of a Rhinioccon,(extinct) A rare bacteria found on the corpses of mammals that died of heart-related problems, and the intestinal juice of a Cardico Swine (Sounds like something out of Maplestory...).

Kasai stopped pacing and reached into his pocket with a grin. "I happen to have the antidote, which I composed after finding all needed requirements, just in case I myself were to accidentally touch the note I gave your brother."

He pulled out a needle filled with a pinkish-yellow fluid. Kakarot shivered. He hated needles, but that was Raditz's only hope of life!

Letting out an angry battle cry, Kakarot sprang into action, and at every attempt he could grab the needle, he kept missing. At one time, he managed to get one finger barely touching it, but was flown across the ground, slamming hard into a tree. He barely got up, staggering and panting hard.

"Rrr..." He growled under his breath. "I said...GIVE IT TO ME!" He shouted, and started to emit a furious blue aura around himself.

ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISIS ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISI

Meanwhile, two kilometers away...

ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISIS ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISI

_Woah!_ Bardock thought. He turned his head to the east, feeling a source of power. But from whom?

_Kakarot? Or June?_ He thought to himself. Although his left hand was out of commission, he took off towards the source of the power spike. He HAD to find the source!

When he neared the place where the energy was coming from, it suddenly disappeared, or at least became too weak to keep track of. Bardock threw his head back and screamed a curse and he turned back towards home.

ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISIS ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISI

Kakarot struggled under the foot that was stomped onto tail. "I won't let you... Do this!"

Kasai smiled evilly. "Watch me. My plan is unravelling perfectly. June and your Dad'll both see Raditz die."

The little boy wailed. "What's wrong with you!"

The man shook his head. "It's not that I want them to see him die, it's what'll happen afterward that I'M interested in, and killing the teenager was the only way to accomplish this feat.

Kakarot looked up. "Wh-What's gonna happen afterward..?" He coughed.

Kasai's smile reached across his entire mouth. (like a "jeff the killer" smile)

"Oh, you'll see. It'll be stupendous!"

Kakarot grunted under the pain of his tail being smashed. _I'm sorry, 'niisan.. I really tried._

ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISIS ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISI

Raditz rested his head against the ground. Parallel to him, June was lying in the grass as well, her head on his shoulder.

She pointed to a cloud and chuckled. "Look, it looks like a saiyan ravaging a village- see the little houses?"

Raditz laughed. Pain in his clavicle silenced him.

_It's almost to my heart... _He thought sadly. He would never grow up, he would die an eternal child, with no time to set straight his regrets. He sighed.

June sat up and looked down at him. "What's wrong?"

The teenage boy shrugged. "It's nothing... I'm okay.. I'm just not looking forward to going home to my suckish family." He joked.

The girl nodded, it was clear she didn't entirely believe him, no she knew him better than that. Still, she didn't pry. "So," She said. "I can't wait for our next mission." June smiled. "Nothing beats fighting battles alongside the best four saiyans on Vegeta."

"Yeah..." Raditz tried sounding cheerful, fighting down grief. He stood up. "I think I should go home. I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

June stood up herself and smiled warmly. "Yeah."

Raditz began for home, and when he stepped in the door, his worst nightmare played out before him.

He first saw his father sitting at the table, holding a completely red towel onto his hand, wincing at every moment. Next, he saw his mother, sitting on the couch, her hand on her face.

And Kakarot was nowhere to be seen.

At the sound of the door creaking open, Naira jumped to her feet and darted for him, while Bardock shot up, but did not move from the spot, tethered by his injury.

Naira had tears in her eyes, and she wrapped her arms around her firstborn.

"RADITZ! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US!" She cried.

Raditz's eyes widened. How had they..?

Naira composed herself and continued. "W-We could've helped you... Y-You're gonna be fine, I mean, somebody can probably do something still, right?"

Raditz didn't respond, just looked at the ground. When nobody responded, she looked around the room. "Right...?"

After a long moment, Raditz spoke. "N-No. Nothing can be done... I wish..." Pain was building up tears in his eyes. He wasn't scared of much, but he was scared of death. "I wish there was..."

Then Bardock slammed his bad fist onto the table, feeling pain shoot up his left arm. After shaking said fist, he looked over to his son.

"I swear to Kami," He began, a little enraged, pointing to his son, "When you die, I WILL revive you with my own two hands!"

Then the room went silent for a good two minutes.

At last, Naira broke the silence. "B-Bardock... How is that... Possible?"

"Because I'm a Su-" The father slapped a hand to his mouth. _Woah...TOO close..._He thought.

Too late.

Naira spun around. "You're.. a...what?"

"A...uh...suburb healer?" He commented, sweatdropping.

"OK mister, now tell me what you REALLY are." She walked towards him in the kitchen, picking up the dreaded frying pan.

Bardock gulped. "I'm a...uh...I have this technique!" He said hastily. "I have a technique, that I obtained on...Planet Kanassa! I have the power to revive people with my own _ki_! It's really complicated, and it can only be learned by the male gender. So, yeah...that's it." He finished.

Naira seemed satisfied, and she put down the pan and walked out of the doorway and into the next room.

The father looked back at the doorway, and saw that his son had taken the opportunity to slip away to his room.

ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISIS ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISI

Raditz buried his face in his pillow and screamed into it. A memory flickered in his mind, a memory that had haunted him since the day it happened.

_Twelve years old, Raditz clawed frantically at the dirt as the horrible creatures pulled him further and further away._

"_DAD!" He screamed. "HELP ME!" His fingers dug into the dirt, but it did nothing. "I'm sorry...!" He wailed softly, unable to be heard. Eventually, one of the horrid Adumintians spoke up. "Alrighty, guys. Lets show this kid what we're made of. He raised a foot, and stomped on Raditz's back. _

_The boy let out a cry of pain. Was this how it was gonna end for him?_

_An Adumintian reached down and snatched him up, with a partner, each held one of Raditz's arms._

_Another one of the native soldiers swung a fist over the young boy's face._

_Raditz screamed as the pain dislodged his jaw. The next strike knocked some teeth out of his mouth. _

_The boy began shaking, his mouth filling with blood, when the next punch sent him biting his own tongue. It was split nearly halfway to the middle. _

_Punch after punch, blow after blow to the face, splitting his lips, bashing in his jaw in._

_Still, he managed to keep shouting for his father. _

_Why wasn't his father coming to help him? _

_One of the Adumintians grabbed hold of Raditz's armor. It ripped the chestplate off, and kneed him in the stomach._

_The boy recoiled, still being held down. Adumintains swarmed him, stamping on his feet, pulling his hair, grabbing hold of his limbs and snapping them in their hands. _

_Pain. intense, horrific pain. still he managed to keep screaming at the top of his shaky lungs. _

"_DAD! PLEASE HELP ME! PLEASE! DAAAAAAAAAAAD"_

_And still, nobody came. _

_A few of the soldiers had knives, and they raked them across Raditz's skin._

_He was only twelve years old, the agony was so great that he crumpled and vomited._

_It didn't make much of a stain on the great pool of blood. _

_Again, he screamed, and then broke down crying. His dad would never save him. He didn't care. His father would gladly let him die in this horrible, gruesome, humiliating way._

_One of the soldiers used it's knife to rip a gash in Raditz's cheek, and then..._

_Then the last thing he saw was an evil, wooden spear penetrate his bare ribs and splinter off._

_And then he was unconscious. _

_He lied there there for Kami-knows how long, drifting in and out of wakefulness._

_Then he heard a voice. His father was there, holding him. Was he dreaming?_

_He could hear his father asking him if he was okay. Tears...and the words, dreamlike and far away, coming from his own dad's lips. "I love you, son."_

_He slipped away, and then he saw his father, his Super Saiyan father, reviving his empty shell of a body. He was alive because his father brought him back._

Raditz moaned at the awful memory, and sunk his face deeper into his pillow. Was that gonna happen again?

Or would he be unable to be saved?

ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISIS ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISI

Kasai had begun to grow bored. Crushing the boy underneath his foot had given him another idea. An _awful, unexpected _idea. He gave a crooked smile. He let the boy's tail go, and Kakarot scrambled backwards, taking a defensive position. Kasai turned his back to him and began to walk away. He purposely dropped the needle on the ground, looking back at the boy.

"Not gonna take it? I'd say you have an hour to save your brother..." He commented. "Go ahead, no traps or anything." He showed both his hands and kept them up.

Kakarot looked at him funny for a second, walking slowly towards the needle. He then quickly swiped it, and Kasai gave an honest smile, shooing the boy away.

Once Kakarot had left, Kasai took a tiny vial of the the real antidote and sunk some of it into his bloodstream. He gave a long sigh.

"Some boys just don't know when something will contain and be laced with a virus..." He told himself before jumping onto a tree limb and out of sight.

ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISIS ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISI

Kakarot dashed through the door. Before his father could say anything, the boy dashed upstairs into Raditz's bedroom.

"Onnisan!" He shouted, holding the precious "antidote" against his chest. "I can help you!"

Raditz looked up, a look of hopelessness etched across every line of his face. "How? Nothing can be done."

The little brother shook his head. "I have the antidote!"

Raditz sat up. "You.. You have what?"

Kakarot jumped up and down. "The antidote! If you stick it in your heart or blood flow, it'll heal you!"

Raditz took the needle in his hand, and stuck into the vein in his wrist.

A moment after he pushed the plunger down, he felt a searing pain in his chest. He collapsed to his knees, and grabbed his little brother by the collar.

"Th-That was the virus.." He choked, his voice mangled in pain. "Y-You touched it... it was against your chest... It's only a matter of minutes until you become-"

Foam began to form in the corner on the teeneger's lips. "Until you become like me.." He finished, and then spat out the blood.

The virus had reached his heart, which it was infecting, while at the same time being pumped to to every organ in his body.

Which means, of course his brain.

He twitched and clawed his way to the window, his brain wasn't under his control anymore. It was hardwired to find a way to save it's body.

The seizuring boy flew clumsily outside, his limbs jerking madly. Finally he landed and rushed into the woods, toward where Kasai was.

Kakarot dashed downstairs to get his father. When he got there, however, he felt an immense pain in his chest.

Bardock stood to face him. "Kakarot.." He began. "Are you oka-"

The little child had a reaction like Raditz's, and launched out the door.

Bardock raced after him.

ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISIS IISISISISISISISISISISISISIISISISISISISI

Raditz stumbled and tripped his way through the forest, coughing and gagging. Then who did he bump into but June, who was still there, singing a soft melody to herself.

He collapsed at her feet, shaking.

Her eyes widened, and she put her arms on his shoulders, holding him up.

"Raditz, what happened!?" She asked seriously, fear creeping it's way up her heart.

Raditz looked into her eyes, trying to keep his voice steady. "J-J-June.." He rasped. "I-It's Kasai.. You were right. He..He got me infected... June..."

The girl tried calming him down, to keep her mind off her own panic attack. "Raditz!" She said, clinging both hands to his face. "You're gonna be okay. Calm down now, it's alright, I'm here, come on, please!"

Raditz's body went again haywire. He bolted off further into the woods. Now Kakarot, Bardock and June were all right behind him.

Bardock growled. The virus started to take its course once again. Emitting a bluish flame around himself, he took off way past Kakarot and headed straight for June and Raditz. When finally, he reached a clearing, Raditz was crumpled on the ground, June had caught up and was at his side.

Suddenly, out from behind the Father tumbled the youngest boy.

Kakarot fell on the ground. He was young, and since he had pressed the virus directly to his heart, it was having a much quicker effect than it was on his brother, who was almost a fully matured Saiyan.

The boy shivered on the ground, and his father knelt down.

Bardock placed a hand on his youngest son's head. The boy's eyes flicked up.

"Daddy..." He sniffled. "I don't hate you..." And before his father could say anything back, Kakarot faded to unconsciousness. Bardock shook him. He kept on shaking him, willing the boy to wake up and go back to being his good-natured, smart-alecky self.

Meanwhile, Raditz was lying, and inch from death, in the dusty ground. June had her hand supporting his head.

The boy reached up a trembling hand to envelope her own.

"June.." He coughed. "I'll be fine... You _have _to kill Kasai, he'll only stop once he's dead. You need... to beat him... He can't win."

There were tears clouding the girl's vision. She nodded, her face red and damp. "Raditz..." She sobbed. "Y-You can't die!"

He shook his head, and wiped some of the tears off her face. "I love you, girl. Don't worry 'bout a thing."

The faintest traces of a weak smile creased her face. "I love you... I promise I'll get Kasai back for you..."

The teenage boy smiled warmly, then his eyes closed, his hand fell, and his consciousness left him. Only his breathing remained. June pressed her face to his chest and cried.

On the other side of the clearing, Bardock was shaking his son so hard he was practically throwing the kid back and forth.

Kakarot shivered for a moment. Bardock looked up, hopeful.

And then the last of the energy in the 7-year-old's body left him, and he fell limp.

**ISISISISISISISISISISISISISIS**

**Well, tune in for the next chapter! so for the whole, like, 10 ppl who read this, I really hope you enjoyed! **

**There I go practically killing off Raditz again -_-**

**Well, be sure to tune in! You guys are the best! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bardock closed his eyes briefly. _Kasai..._ He thought, fury gripping his soul and burning his veins.

_Kasai... Killed... My sons..._

He smacked both hands to the sides of his head. He shouted rage and hatred to the sky, and blue aura radiated around his body, slowly, slowly turning gold.

June buried her face in her hands. She was unable to go Super Saiyan, at least not completely.

Rage built up in her chest, powerful, undying rage. Everything that angered her most was coming straight back to her, now. All the hatred, her brother and mother's deaths, her father's abuse, the fire from when she was a child, and now...

This.

She flung back her head, and screamed bloody-murder. She no longer could control herself. She stood up. Her hair was no longer black, but it wasn't classic SSJ blonde either. It had spiked up, and blonde highlights shot through the roots, while the rest turned brown.

Her tail had turned golden, and the once-purple aura surrounding her was flickering from it's usual lavender to gold. She turned around.

She saw Bardock, but instead of seeing him as the man who she somewhat knew, she saw him differently. Now, his hair was blonde, tail gold, and he was looking at her with such contempt.

Because no matter how hard she tried fighting the feeling, both Saiyan's believed it was their own faults. The only way to counter that feeling, is to take it out on somebody else. And Kasai wasn't around...

Or was he?

Kasai hid in the underbrush, a grin spreading ear to ear on his face. He was hiding his power level, not even Bardock's adept senses or June's highly advanced scouter (her brother had rigged for her) could pick it up.

Kasai chuckled softly. His plan was finally complete. All he ever wanted, was to see two of the most powerful Saiyans on Vegeta fight.

An epic battle...To the death!

Bardock fumed as he stared at the girl across the clearing from himself. She was the only one here he could hurt.

She would have to do.

Before he could rush her however, she charged at him.

_It's all his fault! He never cared about Raditz, and now Kakarot is dead, and Raditz'll be joining him soon!_

The girl jumped up, and tried to bring down her fists into Bardock's skull. The man dodged before she could hit him, however. He phased behind her and rammed his elbow into her shoulder blade.

June shouted in pain, swivelled around, and blasted at him. It ripped through his arm, and he gasped with pain for a moment. Enraged, he threw relentless _ki_ blasts at her face, and she was thrown back against a tree.

In an angry haze, Bardock flew forward and yanked her up by the hair. She struggled vainly, but being a girl, in her SSJ form, her power level was only doubled, while his was multiplied by 50.

He kneed her in the face, and she felt her nose break.

Blood dripped down her chin and from her nose and eyes. She looked up defiantly at him.

June raised her hand up right next to his face, and blasted a storm of purple and gold fiery _ki_ right at him.

He flew back, and charged his own energy, flinging it right at her. She swiftly dodged to the side and flew up toward him. She aimed a punch, he blocked it. Then vice versa.

The continued like that, throwing strike after strike at one another.

At last, one of Bardock's hits made it's mark in June's gut.

Her eyes widened, for the millisecond before she was blasted to the ground.

Grinding through the dirt, sliding twenty feet, sending up clouds of dust.

In the bushes, Kasai, laughed hysterically. This was incredible!

Laughing then and there was the worst mistake he ever made.

The bloodied, brutally battered girl shot to her feet and rushed toward the sound.

She blasted him out into the clearing.

Bardock looked down, and his eyes widened in hatred. He flew down to bash Kasai's head in.

The Man dodged fearfully to the side. He stood up and smirked, holding the antidote out in front of himself.

"Kill me, and break Raditz's only hope of survival." He hissed

Both Saiyans froze.

June was shaking, but Bardock wasn't injured enough yet.

With a vaillant battle cry, he lunged at the psychopath.

Just before he made it to him, Kasai flung the antidote across the clearing at a tree.

Bardock grabbed him, and saw the grin on his face.

His last grin, before Bardock broke his neck.

June, however, had her eyes on the antidote.

"NO!" she screamed, her hair, tail, and aura already beginning to fade.

She flung herself in it's direction, snatching it in her hands, not a moment before it reached the tree and shattered.

She flew over to Raditz, and Bardock dashed to Kakarot.

June ripped Raditz's chestplate off.

She took a deep breath.

_Please, Kami, don't let it be too late..!_

With a desperate cry, she jammed the needle into his chest, and forced it down past his breastbone.

He didn't move.

June wailed and shook him. She had known him her whole life! How could he be dying!? She loved him!

The girl picked up his head in her hand, and sobbed into his neck.

Then he opened his eyes, but not to her notice.

Raditz smiled, and sat up.

The movement, June DID notice.

She looked up, tears welling in her eyes. She couldn't even say anything, but she shot forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, crying against his shoulder.

This was just... too much for her..

He patted her on the back. "I told you not to worry." He joked, and hugged her back.

Meanwhile, in a less happy situation.

Bardock lifted Kakarot's tiny, frail. broken body off the ground. He placed both his arms around his back and carried him over to the twosome.

"Da..dad..." Raditz stammered. "Aren't you gonna revive him?" He asked, pointing to Kakarot.

"He's alive." His father commented. "Just internal organ damage. Won't take long to heal, his heart maybe needs to restart, but because he's young, the organ is stronger and more able to fight back. But the Med center should be able to fix him up. All the other minor things I've healed myself."

Raditz nodded, and got to his feet, as did June.

The girl gave a weak hearted laugh. "I think we all need a Med center-ow..." She rubbed her smashed-in face, and snorted. "I think it hurts when I laugh." She chuckled. "Ow..."

The four Saiyans made their way out of the woods to the medical center.

ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISIS ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISI

**Well, it was short and fun while it lasted, but, tada! It's done! Abrupt, we know. Had Bardock as a SSJ, WE KNOW! It's kinda a pattern obviously. The ONLY story that hasn't had a hint of it was Snow? Here? By ProjectSSSS123 herself. That and also Firestorm my me, IceKat9494.**

**I guess SSSS can study for her finals now...so, uh, bye bye!**

**~SSSS and Ice~**


End file.
